


Illegitimate Abandonment

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoning a Child, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Language, M/M, Newfound Love with a Best Friend, Some OOCness, Starting Over, illegitimate child, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Colin's son is several months old, Draco is given an ultimatum-either leave and marry someone of his social pureblood standing, or be disowned. Money or Colin and their child ? Guess which he chooses? Colin is now a single father, devastated and moves in with Neville and Hannah and their little boy until he gets his own place. Eventually, he meets up with Star Keeper Cormac McLaggen...a wild bachelor who has a new piece of arm candy more often than not. They're old friends and they hang out. Cormac eventually offers him a place to stay and Colin accepts for the sake of his son. What will come later on from their arrangement? Will they begin to have feelings for one another? How will Cormac fare with a baby in the house? More importantly, will he keep his sanity? Will Draco ever come looking for his son? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Father and Son Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my newest fic "Illegitimate Abandonment". It's another fic featuring Colin and Cormac as the main characters and the future main pairing. Yes, you will see a prior Draco/Colin relationship in the beginning, but that won't last long. Anyway, this is rated-M for later content. It's mixture of humor, drama and romance...hope it suits your liking. I'm trying here! :P If you didn't notice earlier, this is AU! Also, the formation of this story will differ from most of the fics I am still updating. I'm trying to make this easier for the readers to follow...it's still kinda hard due to the small font. All new fics will be arranged in this style like in "Swan". The ones I'm working on/updating will continue to be formatted as they are. I have the revised versions...I may decide to switch the chapters to the new format...I dunno. It's up in the air.
> 
> Author's Note and Disclaimer: Harry Potter does NOT belong to me...only this plot. Any spelling/grammatical/punctuation errors and the like are my own.

**Chapter One-A Father and Son Scorned**

_~Mid-January, 2014. Colin and Draco, both 22 years old...at their flat in Wizarding London.~_

"You ready yet, Colin? I don't wish to be late for supper. You know how Father requests that I be there on time." Draco called out, peering through an open door in one hallway of their London flat.

"Be there in just a minute! I have to finish up with River's nappies. Don't I, big guy? Huh? Yes I do." Colin grinned, cooing at the wiggling blonde infant upon the changing table. The baby gurgled, putting his tiny fist into his mouth. _'Simply adorable..'_ Colin mused as he finished dressing his son.

Yes, they have a son. Draco Malfoy, a wealthy pureblood descended from a long line of Slytherins and Colin Creevey, a muggleborn Gryffindor...both have a child together. Out of all people in Hogwarts, this ice prince ended up with the most unlikely person. If Harry Potter could die twice in his lifetime, then this was possible. Long story short, Draco used to have animosity towards muggleborns but Colin eventually made him see differently. One night in detention in fifth year, these two started talking, then one thing led to another and they became an item. After graduation, Draco and Colin moved in together and decided to start a family, thus River coming into the picture. Technically, River Draconis Creevey-Malfoy came into the world five months ago, but anyway...these three were readying themselves for dinner at Malfoy Manor. Lucius had something important that he wanted to discuss with Draco but wasn't too clear on the specifics when he fire-called him two weeks ago.

"All done. We're ready."

"Fantastic." Draco smiled, gazing at the two special men in his life. Colin; dressed in midnight blue, with long light blonde hair cascading down his shoulders, and sky blue eyes sparkling like flawless gems. River was also a light blonde but had several peculiar streaks of a silvery tone coursing through the hair upon his small head. He was dressed in a light blue onesie with matching booties. Currently, the infant was maneuvering around in what looked like an attempt to remove the blasted things. River never liked anything foreign upon his feet.

Colin patted River's feet and adjusted the way he held him before he put him inside a baby carrier next to the diaper bag. "Now now, no kicking. We have to keep your feet covered. I don't want these tiny piggies getting cold."

Draco tilted his head, responding out of the blue. "Why not consider matching outfits? I think it would be adorable. Mother would think so, too."

"Nah, that's too clichéd for the whole picture-perfect family angle. I prefer that he'd have a separate identity."

"Colin, he's a baby. They don't exactly care what you dress them up in. Babies don't give a damn in exceptions of feeding, bathing them, changing their diapers and providing comfort and protection."

"Jeez...get all technical with me, why don'cha?" Colin mock-sneered before he donned a dazzling smile. "I know he won't care since he'll soil it anyway. That'll be something to look forward to after dinner, huh?"

Draco snickered. "Oh yeah. Can't wait."

"Have you figured out what it was your dad wanted to speak with you about? He's usually not this cryptic."

"I dunno, honestly. That's what I've been trying to sort for myself. I asked Mum but she said she didn't know, either. The last time he was this secretive was when...well...you know."

Colin nodded, clearly remembering Lucius's former Death Eater activities...much to his distaste. "I do. Unfortunately."

"Yeah. It's all in the past and that's where it shall remain. So, let's..uh..go ahead and get there. Dinner's in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Two 'pops' later, they arrived at Malfoy Manor. A house elf named Polly enthusiastically greeted them. "Master Draco and Mister Colin! Polly is happy to see you and the little master, too. Your parents are waiting in the dining room. Will you be needing help with River?"

Colin shook his head. "No thank you, Polly. I can handle him."

Polly nodded in response and led them through the foyer to the grand dining room, where Lucius and Narcissa were patiently sipping their wine and having light conversation. They stopped upon seeing them. Narcissa stood and headed over, welcoming both him and Colin with a kiss and warm embrace.

"It's so wonderful to see you two. And you, you should make time for your own mother, Draco."

"I'm sorry, Mother. You know I have a busy schedule at the Ministry."

"Still, you don't work weekends and it wouldn't hurt to stop by afterwards."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"You do that and ooohh..." she turned to her only grandson. "There's my special man."

Draco mock-pouted. Without even looking, she responded "Now don't pout, Draco. It's unbecoming."

"How did you-?"

"A mother always knows." Narcissa smiled, taking River and kissing his petal-soft chubby cheeks. "He's getting so big. I know he'll grow up to be handsome just like his fathers. Don't you agree, Lucius?"

He looked up and nodded silently, appraising the baby with a keen mercury eye.

She fingered River's tiny hand, peeking down at his feet. "I see he's wearing the booties I had custom-made."

Colin sat down the diaper bag in the corner and pulled out a jar of strained peas and carrots. "He's been trying to get rid of them, too. No matter what we try, we can't get him to keep them on for long. Don't be surprised if he manages to remove them somehow. He usually does it when we're not looking and when I feed him."

"You know, that reminds me of when Draco was a baby. He never liked wearing clothes."

Draco's eyes widened at the mention of this one embarrassing infancy anecdote. "Mother, no..please."

"Oh, why not?"

Colin snickered. "Yeah, why not? It sounded like it would have been hilarious."

"For you, maybe.."

"Maybe? There's no 'maybe' about it..."

"As much as I'd like to further hear your banter, dinner is getting cold." Lucius interrupted after having been unusually quiet for the longest time. Narcissa, Colin and Draco were so preoccupied that they didn't notice their food come in from the kitchen.

Narcissa regained her composure, replying "Of course. Boys, shall we?"

They all took their seats, with Colin placing River in a magical high-chair. He was old enough and able to sit up on his own so he didn't need to be held as he was given solid food.

After dinner, Colin was busy cleaning River's messy face while the Malfoys chatted calmly. He couldn't help but feel something strange in the air. It's not the fact they're in what was once Voldemort's hiding place and Death Eater headquarters, he'd gotten past that long ago. In actuality, it was Lucius's distant behavior that put him off. It was more than usual. Lucius was planning something but Colin didn't know what. Why else would he have been so secretive? Was he going to bestow Draco's lordship title unto him early? Would he force Draco and himself to wed for River's sake? There was no telling. He had to wait until Lucius decided to break the ice.

Setting down his wineglass, Lucius addressed the room, Draco in particular. "I believe you are curious as to why I've asked you here this evening."

"Father, I've been wondering for two weeks. What is so important?"

"It's regarding you."

"I figured as much, but why did you insist that Colin tag along?"

Colin's ears perked at the odd turn in questioning. He closed the baby food jar and listened intently.

Lucius continued "Draco, as the future head of this family, it is time that you settle down and take your rightful place in high society."

"Father, I've already settled down. I have Colin and my son right over there." He gestured across the table in emphasis.

"That is another issue I'd like to address. By tradition, a pureblood must wed another pureblood of his or her social standing and produce an heir to carry on their line. In short, you need to marry a pureblood."

Colin and Draco stared, as did Narcissa. This surely was a blindside.

"Father, you can't possibly be consider-"

"Draco, you know just as well as I this needs to be done. It's for the good of our family."

"What is wrong with Colin?! Tell me why I can't stay with him!"

"You know the answer to that. We have an image to maintain and having a child out of wedlock with someone...of less prestige... is scandalous."

"Well get over it! I don't understand why you're still trying to run my life...I'm not a child anymore. This is my relationship and it's none of your business!"

Lucius eyed him impassively, his eyes taking on a slightly menacing glint and his voice, an icy tone. "None of my business, is it? I don't know where you've attained this sudden flourish of Gryffindor bravery by speaking to me in such a manner and in direct defiance...but I have news for you, Draco. You are going to wed another pureblood whether you like it or not. I already have one selected for you. As long as I'm alive, you will obey me or you will suffer the consequences."

Donning that trademark Malfoy sneer, Draco snipped "And what will you do if I refuse?"

"I will disown you. Completely. You will no longer be a Malfoy. And that means no connections, no social standing, no financial support of any kind...nothing. YOU will be nothing." Narcissa gasped. Draco paled at his father's words. Lucius meant business. This man was never known to NOT make good on a threat. The man was a Death Eater, what more of an explanation is there?

"You have a choice, Draco. Either obey me and still have access to your vault and your name...or stay with Colin and this child and lose everything."

Colin was fuming at the nerve of this man. He couldn't believe Lucius would blatantly demand that Draco leave him and their only son for the hand of another. Snarling, he addressed Lucius.

''How dare you force Draco to make a choice like that?! I cannot believe you would stoop so low just to preserve your pureblood social status especially if it means ripping our family apart! Draco would not leave us to please you! I know he has enough sense to make the right decision. No doubt about it.'' He looked to Draco who was silently mulling over in his thoughts.

_'Listen to Father...or be disowned...this is the hardest decision I've ever had to make.'_

"Don't you, Draco?"

The Malfoy heir looked up from his lap with a sullen expression, evidently having made his choice. "Colin..."

Lucius smirked form his seat _'You're right, he does have enough sense.'_

A figurative stone dropped in the pit of Colin's stomach. His heart was feeling as if a knife was stabbing, ripping and tearing right into it as he dreaded Draco's answer.

"...I can't. I'm...I'm so sorry, Colin."

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" Undeniably enraged, Colin shot up from his seat, sending it crashing to the floor as he went to face his long-time boyfriend. "How the fuck are you sorry?! You're abandoning us! Abandoning River! How could you?! How could you do this?! We need you!"

"Colin, it's not that simple! How do you think I've been truly paying for our flat and supporting the three of us! It's not solely my Ministry pay! We cannot survive on that alone! Your photography job would not have paid immensely, either!"

"We would have figured something out! We would have made it! I don't understand...I...I.."

"This wasn't easy for me."

"Easy for you?! You're not the only one to worry about here! Our baby is more important than appeasing your father or some stupid tradition! And you're choosing to forsake it all for one thing...money." Colin shook his head with furious tears welling up in eyes.

"Colin, please. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Draco, this is the absolute worst thing you have ever done. I thought you were better than this, you've turned around so much. Now...now I see I was wrong. You're a weak, selfish puppet. I hope you're fucking proud of yourself." Colin gently picked River up from his highchair, grabbed the diaper bag and headed for the front door.

Narcissa glared at both Lucius and Draco. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! That is your son and YOUR grandson, Lucius! Thanks to you, I'll never see him again!"

"It is your fault for growing an attachment to that child. You know he's an illegitimate halfblood and I will not have that marring our perfect line. Once Draco weds Astoria, you can bond with their children."

"Your line is far from perfect." Narcissa muttered, leaving quickly after Colin, fearing she'll never get the chance to say goodbye.

"Colin, wait!" He whirled around to see Narcissa at the door with her own blue eyes misting over.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please." she held out her arms, desperately wanting to cradle River once more. Colin laid him in her outstretched arms. She brought him closer to her breast, laying her head upon his. Narcissa sniffled as she smoothed out his silky locks.

''Goodbye, sweetie. Grandma loves you very much." she kissed him softly and he squirmed, squinting mercury-gray eyes. Colin placed him back inside his carrier.

"Where will you go?"

Colin blinked against the snowflakes blowing in his face. "I know a place. We'll be ok. You may want to get inside, don't wanna piss off Lucy more than what he already is." With a wave of his wand, Colin and River disappeared with a 'pop', leaving Narcissa to watch in misery.

* * *

Apparating back to their flat, Colin began packing. It didn't take long since he didn't have too much. He moved in with Draco right after graduation. River made a whining noise, alerting Colin to stop what he was doing and tend to him.

''Are you wet? Or are you still hungry?" He unbuttoned the onesie to peek and yes...River was wet as anticipated. Reaching into the diaper bag, he pulled out baby wipes, a diaper and a few other items to take care of it. Finished, he tossed the soiled object into the garbage can and washed his hands. Upon meandering back to the living room to grab a few pictures, he stilled in front of one with himself, Draco and River nestled right in between them. It was taken at St. Mungo's, three hours after River's delivery. He smiled softly in remembering how tiny he was, and being amazed at how something that special came from him and Draco. Running a finger down the silver frame's edge, those tears he hated decided to start falling again.

It was all over. His family has been destroyed because of Lucius. Because of money, because of so-called pureblood tradition, because of Draco ultimately being a bloody coward. Colin has been mad at him before, but today, he has never been so disappointed and heartbroken. What hurt the most was that River would suffer a greater loss...he would not be able to see his father daily, listen to his voice, fall asleep to the sound of Draco's beating heart or have the opportunity to truly grow up with him in his life. Besides those very important things, right now, they had no other place to live. There was no point in staying because Draco will eventually bring in his new wife..or husband...or whomever the fuck Lucius paired him with and they'd be thrown into the street. Also, he wouldn't put it past Lucius to advise, more like 'command', Draco to steer clear of them. And like the mindless sheep he was, he'd likely obey.

Colin knew they had to go somewhere, anywhere but here. Right next to him, River was busy sucking his pacifier...his eyes in a contented daze. Colin scooped him up and whispered, trying not to sound distressed. If he was, then River would be. Babies picked up on a lot of energy.

''We're gonna be ok, don't you worry. You'll see, we're going to find a new place. You're not going to see your father for a while, he's decided to be an arse and side with his daddy...his mean, _mean_ daddy. Grandma Cissy still loves you very much. Your father probably still does, but he's not coming around until I say it's ok...if he'll even bother to try and see you again. I tell you this, no matter what rich bitch Lucius weds him off to, Draco will always be your father and you'll always be his son. I will be sure to let people know and they'll never forget it. Whether Lucius likes it or not, you're still a Malfoy."

Fastening River into his baby carrier, he continued "No matter what I have to do, you will be taken care of." Depositing shrunken trunks into his pocket, Colin and River disappeared into the night.

Another 'pop' sounded in a dark alley. Streetlights lined the entire way, allowing Colin to see without using his wand. There were muggles wandering along the sidewalks so he had to be extra cautious. Checking to see if the coast was clear, Colin cast a warming charm around River and carried him across the street...sparking some curious glances. Of course they'd be wondering why a young father would be waltzing around with an infant during this icy weather, but they didn't bother to ask. He stopped at a broken-down shop, or at least that's what the muggles saw. To him, it was the Leaky Cauldron and somewhere he knew he would find help. Colin opened the door and headed inside the warm dwelling. Tom was heading the counter, wiping it clean whilst several patrons were eating or talking amongst themselves. He looked up seeing Colin approach with a sleeping baby.

''Evenin'. What can I get you?"

"Are Hannah and Neville here? I need to speak with them. It's important."

"Sure thing, mate. They're upstairs. Neville was just down here takin' care of Hannah's shift...her bein' busy with their little man and all that."

"Thank you." Bidding Tom goodnight, he trudged upstairs to the penthouse and knocked.

"Neville, honey. Could you get that? Someone's at the door."

"Why this late?"

"I dunno, maybe it's Tom." Shrugging, Neville rose from his armchair and opened the door. It was Colin to his surprise, and River was with him.

"Hey, Nev. Sorry that it's kinda late, but I have a huge favor to ask of you..."

* * *

**What you guys think so far? And I'm sorry if it seems kinda fast...but how long could I really drag this part out? I'll post Chapter two to be nice.**


	2. Safe Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advance to those who are giving this fic a chance! I hope they're not way too long for you...I just don't want to leave so much important stuff out. In this chapter, Cormac will make an appearance. You will see more of him starting in Chapter Three and beyond. Draco will show up again eventually...when that'll be...not sure. I'll be writing that out as time goes on...hopefully it won't take that long. Enjoy! :)

**Chapter Two-Safe Haven**

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Neville replied, still in shock of seeing Colin so abruptly. Normally, he'd fire-call or write first.

"Nev, who is it? Oh! Hello, Colin!" She saw River at his side and that new mother hen in her decided to chirp, pointing him inside her home. "You bring that baby in right now. It's too nippy for you to be standing out here."

"Ok." Colin obeyed, stepping across the threshold with a roaring fireplace.

Hannah cooed to her own son lying in his bassinet. "Oohh, look here, Devon. River's here for a visit. I'll be back, you guys. I'm getting tea."

As she exited, Devon merely mumbled in response. Colin set River down beside Devon so they could 'reacquaint' themselves.

"So, Col, what is the favor you wanted to ask?" Neville queried, sitting across his former housemate in the living room.

Sighing, he returned "River and I need a place to stay for a little while. Things have hit rock-bottom between me and Draco."

Neville's earthy-brown eyes widened. "How exactly? Did you two have a falling out and are too proud to apologize?...or did something really bad happen?"

Colin closed his eyes in an effort to shield more tears. This gave Neville his answer. "Did Draco cheat on you?"

"No, it's not that. Earlier tonight..-"

"I'm back." Hannah sat the tea tray upon the table, handing one cup and saucer to her husband and one to Colin. Concern flashed across her face once she saw his reddened eyes. "Oh, dear. What happened?"

"He was just about to inform us."

Colin continued to explain. "Earlier tonight, Draco and I had dinner at the manor. Before I go any further, Lucius fire-called Draco two weeks back to invite him, saying there was something they needed to discuss. He didn't elaborate, not until tonight. We went, had dinner...all that shit until Lucius told Draco that he was to basically dump me and River and wed a pureblood."

"What?!" Neville and Hannah gaped.

"That's not all. Draco at first argued with him, saying his life was none of his dad's business, then Lucius took on an evil tone and threatened him with disownment if he chose to disobey. So, he was given an ultimatum...either follow him or stay with me and be left penniless. Guess what he chose after I lashed out at Lucius?"

Neville grit out angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose "Don't tell me..."

"Unbelievable...just unbelievable." Hannah added, shaking her blonde head in disappointment.

Colin clicked his tongue at the thought. "Yep. Draco chose money over us. So, after I screamed at him, I took River back to our flat, packed all we had between us and left. Until River and I can find a place of our own, I was hoping we could stay here with you. I dunno when Draco will end up bringing whomever Lucius paired him with, so I thought I'd spare us some more humiliation."

"Of course you can stay with us! I will not have you two anywhere else. Take all the time you need. I couldn't stand it if I knew you and the munchkin were out in the cold." Hannah replied warmly, taking Colin's hand into hers and petting it gently. Neville smiled. He loved Hannah's sensitivity and warmth...two of the many reasons he married her.

Neville nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, you're welcome to stay here. We have room and it's nice that Devon has a temporary live-in playmate."

Colin was relieved. "Oh, thank you guys so much. I dunno how I'll ever repay you."

"Don't. You're in trouble and we're here to help. Why don't you put your trunks in our spare room and come back so we can talk. We've missed you."

Now back in the living room, Colin was finally enjoying his tea. River and Devon were both sound asleep in the nursery, so it was only the adults awake.

"Guys, can I ask you something?"

Hannah smiled, setting aside her cup. "Anything."

"Ok, you guys know more about this pureblood stuff than I since you're..well...both pureblood. If Lucius was going to force Draco into an eventual arranged marriage, why did he let Draco and I see each other this long?"

She replied "To be honest, I don't think it was merely the fact you two were dating. He most likely thought your relationship was temporary and it would come to pass. I assume that after he found out you were pregnant with Draco's child, he chose to bring this up sometime after River was born. According to those who are staunch followers of tradition...they don't wed and procreate with anyone less than pureblood and to him, it would have tainted the Malfoy legacy.''

"But Draco and I weren't married. We were going to be someday. I...I still can't wrap my head around this. It's so unreal."

"We know, mate. It's terrible this happened. Draco should've stayed regardless if Lucius wanted to disown him. He has a child now and River is also his responsibility, not just yours."

"Preaching to the choir here, Nev. You don't know how angry I am at him...how hurt...how disappointed. I truly thought he was better than this. I thought he loved us, cared about us. We're his family and he goes up and does this. I still can't believe he abandoned us. I would have lived if it was only me, but now that River's here...it's devastating...especially for him. I'm just glad he's too young to have it affect him so much."

"I think you did the right thing in leaving. It's Draco's fault he lost you. There are far more important things than extreme wealth." Hannah firmly stated.

"How did Narcissa take all this? Did she even know Lucius was going to spring this on him?"

Colin shook his head at Neville's questions. "No, she had no idea. Narcissa loves River...she always has. She was crying when I let her hold him before we left. She even cared enough to ask where we were going."

"I didn't expect that woman to actually grow attached. The Blacks followed strict tradition as did the Malfoys and other families in their circle."

Colin shrugged. "Wishful thinking on her part, I guess. Although she won't admit it aloud in public, she holds similarities to her sister Andromeda, you know...Tonks' mother? She knows River is a halfblood and loves him anyway. If she could see past that, why Lucius couldn't is beyond me."

"Lucius is one of those men who are set in their ways. Just be thankful he isn't a Death Eater anymore. Who knows what he would have done to ensure Draco left you."

"Believe me, Hannah...I am."

"Speaking of, will you ever let him see River again?" Neville asked curiously.

Wondering the exact thing, Colin answered "I'm not sure. I don't want him around for a good while. Honestly, I do want River to grow up knowing who his father is but what remains to be seen is whether or not Draco will bother to come looking for us. He never came after me. Of course, I didn't tell him where I was staying due to being royally pissed and in a hurry. I also don't know if Lucius will make sure Draco stays away so he won't draw further attention to our 'indiscretion'. It's all up in the air right now and I'm getting a headache thinking about it."

"Don't think about it anymore tonight. You need your rest."

"Yeah, I'd like to enjoy the rest of my weekend. Goodnight, you guys."

"Night, Col."

"Goodnight." Hannah kissed his cheek before he vacated to his bedroom.

"Nev, I feel so bad for him. I mean, look at us. We're both happy and with our baby...but he isn't. Colin and River are all by themselves. I can't stand to know Draco betrayed them."

"Neither can I but know that they're not alone. They have us and the rest of our friends. Colin also has his parents and if we'd like to imply, Narcissa is there for him too. For all we know, she could be planning to find a way to visit. She's as crafty as they come. Until Colin figures this out, we're just going to treat tomorrow and afterward as any ordinary day. Things will get better."

"I hope so."

Neville kissed the top of Hannah's head. "They will. Trust me."

* * *

A whole week passed since Colin went to stay with Neville and Hannah and not one word from Draco. Colin wasn't surprised, he figured this might happen...that didn't mean he wasn't any less furious. He thought Draco would have at least stopped by his office at the Daily Prophet at lunch to ask where they were..but no. He didn't show up. Currently sitting at his desk compiling a folder of photos to send downstairs, Colin stared at the clock.

_'5:15...another day and he's not here. Again. I thought you would have at least tried to check in. Why do I keep hoping that you will when it's clear that you won't? What's the deal? Did Lucius use Imperius or are you too bloody scared to even approach me, fearing your daddy has eyes following you to see if you'll slip up?'_ Sky blues darted to the photo in the right hand corner of his desk. It was of Draco holding River in a rocking chair. In the moving photograph, River was stretching a pudgy arm and placing his hand on his father's chest, puckering his lips up at him.

Colin sighed morosely, picking it up. _'River misses you, you know. He knows you're not there.'_

The clock struck 5:20 pm as he stared at the frame. Realizing the folder had to be downstairs in the printing room by 5:30, Colin exited his small office, locking the door behind him.

"Almost cut it close there, mate."

"Yeah, sorry Hawkins. Kinda got carried away."

The middle-aged man nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Issues at home?"

"You could say that."

"Ah yes, had plenty of those with the wife and kids, myself. It gets easier."

"You think so?"

"Believe me, with time and patience, it all irons out. Now get on home, your wee one needs ya."

"Will do. Goodnight." Colin bid his co-worker farewell and went home.

 

_Now at the penthouse in the Leaky Cauldron..._

"Nev? Hannah? I'm home. Hm?" Colin smiled, seeing Hannah was on a blanket in the floor entertaining Devon and River. They were both laughing and giggling as she took turns blowing raspberries on each of their tummies.

"Well, if there was going to be a party...why wasn't I invited?"

Hannah poked her head up, laughing "I was just waiting until you got home. It's not a party without you. Look, River, guess who's home? It's your daddy."

Colin bent down, greeting him with a kiss. "Hey, sweetpea. Miss me?"

River smiled, exposing pink gums and reaching his hands up for a hug. "I'll take that as a yes." he lifted him off the quilted blanket and held him close. "He wasn't too much trouble for ya, was he?"

"Nope. It's actually gotten a little easier. He's somehow making Devon behave. You know how Devon gets too fussy. Sheesh, it's bad at six months now...I can't wait until he's two." She playfully cringed at the mere mention of the terrible two's.

Colin grinned. "That should be a lot of fun for the both of us. Where's Neville? Still downstairs?"

"At the moment he's at Hogwarts helping Pomona in the greenhouses. Some of the plants are being finicky again.''

"Ahh...ok."

"Don't make any plans tonight."

"I was planning on bathing River and going to bed. Why you say that?"

"We're going to meet Cormac and his new lady friend for dinner."

The blonde man snorted. "Another one?"

"Yep...I lost count pretty much after we graduated."

"Uh huh. Are the boys having a babysitter or are they coming along?"

"Luna's agreed to care for them while we're gone. She's bringing baby-friendly activities to keep them occupied."

Colin smiled. "I knew I could always count on her. River loves his Auntie Luna."

Hannah started playing with Devon's toes. "Devon does too. Hey, is Luna still dating Dennis?"

"Of course. I think he'll eventually propose. No idea when, though."

"They're so cute together."

The door opened, interrupting their casual banter. "So sorry I'm later than expected. Those vines are more trouble than they're worth sometimes." Neville sighed tiredly, wiping at dirt smudged along his stubbled cheek.

Hannah replied with a glowing smile. "It's fine. I was just telling Colin about our dinner plans with Cormac."

"Oh shit, what time is that again?"

"Around seven."

"Ok..uh...let me wash up and we'll get ready to go."

"Before you do that..." she held up Devon for Neville to kiss.

He smirked at the brown-eyed rascal before kissing him. "Good evening to you. I'd hold you but I don't wanna muss up your clothes. Excuse me.." Neville treaded past to clean up.

About an hour later, Luna, the ever-dependable babysitter arrived.

"We'll be at the Golden Bough Restaurant if you need us. Uh, if they come down with something, you know to call Adrian and...shit...you know the routine."

Luna smiled serenely at the worrisome mother. "I sure do. We'll be fine...nargles know not to mess with babies and I brought repellent just in case one decides to be brave. You guys have fun, you deserve it."

"Bye, Luna." they all turned to exit.

Luna caught Colin by the arm just as he was going to leave. "Although the first moved on, a new lion arrives. He'll never truly take the former's place but he will grow to love the cub as his own." Luna patted his shoulder and left to entertain the wiggling babes in the playpen.

Colin could only nod at her cryptic announcement. _'Well, looks like I have another prediction to await the results of.'_

* * *

_At the Golden Bough Restaurant..._

"Nice place." Colin muttered, admiring the well-lit atmosphere.

The Golden Bough was an upscale eatery that usually hosted the well-off and Quidditch players and it was unsurprisingly decorated in tones of ivory and gold leaf. It wasn't called the 'Golden Bough' for nothing.

"Yeah, went here with Gran once. It was some special occasion with her galpals or something. I dunno, kinda tuned out the incessant babbling between the hens about fifteen minutes into dinner. Hmm...where's our manwhore?"

"Nev!"

"Well, you can't deny how many blokes and girls he's seen at school and out here."

"Still, he's our friend and you don't exactly know how many people he's dated, some could be all talk. People do tend to exaggerate sometimes." Hannah chided, making Neville feel somewhat shamed over his comment. Well, not as much as she hoped.

"Over there towards the middle...in the black jacket and next to the brunette in a red dress." Colin pointed out, gesturing to Cormac who waved them over.

Cormac stood and hugged each of them, ecstatic they made it to dinner. "Hey guys! Glad you came, missed you. Sit, sit." He gestured to his date. "This is Madeline. Madeline, these are my mates from school...Neville, Hannah and Colin."

The brunette smiled and returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you."

Hannah grinned. "Same."

Colin smiled at his long-time pal. "It's wonderful to see you, Cor. How's Quidditch treating you as of late?"

The Keeper replied casually like it was nothing. "Montrose is treating me rather well. I'm their Star Keeper, why wouldn't they? It's still rough with the grueling practices but I'm as strong as ever and at the top of my game."

Cormac McLaggen is the famous Keeper for the Montrose Magpies, who've been undefeated for the past four years in the league. They've also won the League Cup 32 times in Quidditch history...not that they like to brag about it whatsoever. No, not all. Colin nodded silently at his response. Cormac surely hasn't changed a bit. He was still quite the proud, arrogant Lion he always was.

"That's great. I'm glad to hear everything's going well for you."

"Enough about me and my life, tell me what's going on with you guys. How are the babies?"

Hannah squealed, reaching into her purse and pulling out multiple pictures. "Devon is doing great! He's gotten so big! See for yourself."

Cormac took the photos and started perusing them, allowing Madeline to take a peek. "Oh yeah, he's getting to be a big boy. Taking after Nev here, huh?"

"Definitely."

He turned to Colin. "How's River and Draco?"

Colin stirred the ice cubes in his water with a half-smile. "River's fine."

Cormac noticed the slight solemn tone in Colin's voice and was about to ask 'What about Draco?' until Neville shook his head. He took it as a cue not to bring it up. _'Perhaps later, then.'_ "How about we order? The waiter approaches."

Once everyone ordered and received their entrées, they resumed chatting, bringing each other up to speed on their lives. Neville owned and ran the Leaky Cauldron while also working part-time with Pomona. He could never truly walk away from Herbology. Hannah ran the wizarding pub and inn right alongside him but stopped for the moment to care for Devon. Alongside being a father, Colin was busy as a photographer for the Daily Prophet, taking various photos of extravagant, investigative or heartwarming situations...any sort of occasion, really. As far as Cormac knew, Colin was still with Draco.

Colin sat down his fork. "Will you excuse me for a brief moment?" The blonde rose from his seat to head for the men's room.

Cormac turned to his date. "Uh, I'll be back shortly." He left for two reasons...one- to follow Colin, and two- he really did have to relieve himself.

In the bathroom, Colin was washing his hands after just finishing at the urinal. Cormac came in not long after and took care of his own issue. Zipping up his trousers, he traversed the tiles towards the sink, turning on the faucet and getting soap.

"Dinner's almost over, Col. Dunno when I'll get to see you again...I'm glad I did. I'm also glad to hear you're doing well for yourself. To be honest, I couldn't help but notice you avoiding Draco's name when I asked earlier about him. Is everything ok?"

Colin dried his hands with a towel, then turned to him. "Cor, Draco and I...we're over."

Stunned, Cormac pushed. "Seriously? What happened?"

Colin uneasily moved long locks behind his ears. "Please, can we not talk about it tonight? I'm having a good time."

"S-Sure thing. But, before you go back with Hannah and Neville, would you at least consider coming to my flat for a visit sometime? I really want to know how you're doing...how River's doing. You can bring him by if you'd like."

Colin bit his lower lip, considering the thought. "You won't have anyone extra there, will you?"

"No, I promise."

"Well, I guess I'll owl or fire-call you soon."

"I'm normally home around 4 in the afternoons and I have weekends off unless I have a match, remember?"

"Oh yeah...how about Friday?"

Cormac shot him a bright, stunning grin. "Friday it is. I'll see you then. Shall we return to our mates?"

"And Madeline?"

"And Madeline."

After dinner drew to a close, they bid each other goodbye. Just before Colin apparated, Cormac whispered, clapping a large hand on his shoulder. "Take care, ok?"

"I will." One 'pop' and Colin vanished.

Cormac found his hand lazily hovering near his holster, as if deciding whether or not to whip it out. Inwardly, he was still concentrated on Colin's behavior this evening.

_'He's normally so cheerful and bubbly, always has been. Draco's been with him for about eight years...he was Colin's whole world. Why did he leave him? How long ago?'_

"Cormac, baby?"

"Hm?"

Madeline leaned on his arm, pressing herself firmly against him. "Why don't we go ahead and get out here? Give me a proper goodnight?" She winked saucily, running a manicured hand suggestively across his chest.

He raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down, from her red high heels to the plunging neckline of her dress. _'Eh, it's been almost two weeks for me...why not?'_

"Let's go..."

* * *

***Snorts* Yeah, Cormac hasn't changed a bit, has he? XD Anyway, I know we're all happy that Colin and River are in a safe place.**

**To clear things up, Devon (Hannah and Neville's son) is six months old and River (Colin and Draco's son) is only five months old. And Cormac flies on both sides of the pitch...or if you don't choose to put a label on it, you could say he dates whomever attracts him at that particular moment in time. I know some prefer not to label their sexuality. :P**

**For those who've been wondering "Why couldn't he just have went back to live with his parents?" Well...I kinda had this idea where Neville and Hannah would make their debut as another main couple so...why not?**

**Stay tuned for the next update! :)**


	3. Cormac's Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thought I'd give you guys another update on this fic while I work on the others I'm having to update. Enjoy. :P

**Chapter Three--Cormac's Offer**

Back in the penthouse, Colin was putting up his jacket while listening to Hannah complain over Cormac's date.

"Jeez, she couldn't wear that dress any shorter and tighter, could she? It was almost like a second skin, I'm surprised she was able to breathe. It was also bitter cold and it's a wonder she didn't freeze her tits off."

"Love, it's Cormac. He normally attracts the rather bold dressers...both male and female."

"And the totally ditzy, conceited and superficial.''

"That too." Neville wouldn't bother denying it, neither did Colin but he decided to keep his mouth shut over the matter. It was Cormac's choice, not his.

"I take it you didn't care for his newest fling?" Luna queried calmly, setting down her mug of chamomile tea.

"When do I ever? If you ask me, that man should consider chasing someone who is worth the time...a more well-rounded, wholesome individual. Someone like you, Colin."

Colin snorted, pouring himself a mug of the soothing blend. "Nah, not me."

"Aw, why not?"

"Cormac...he's...he's sort of wild and when has he ever stuck with one person for more than a week or two at the most? The longest he's ever stayed with someone was three. You have also noticed none of them have kids. Besides, I don't think Cormac would be up for dealing with a baby. If there was a chance he were to date me, River would have to come along too. It's the whole package or nothing at all."

Neville nodded, adding his two cents. "You do have a valid point. I'm not sure if Cormac would be able to handle the responsibility. Like you said, he can't seem to keep a steady relationship. And what if River ended up calling Cormac 'Daddy'?"

Colin pursed his lips nervously at the idea. ''Yeah, that would definitely complicate things. He hasn't said his first word yet, still nothing but babbling. I want him to recognize Draco as his father and if he says that to Cormac, I honestly dunno how he'll take it. I dunno if he'd feel overwhelmed, get scared and then leave. Wait...why am I worrying? We're not even dating or considering the notion."

He stuck his face into his mug and gulped down some of the calming brew to steady himself.

Hannah tapped her cheek in thought. "Yeah, that's right. Hm, speaking of Cormac, what did he talk to you about in the loo?"

Colin scrunched his face. "How'd you know we had a conversation?"

"Please. You men are a little more obvious than you think."

"Ugh, fine. Yeah, we did talk. He noticed I didn't mention Draco and wanted to know why. I told him I didn't want to discuss it tonight and he invited me over this Friday. I assume he wants the whole story so I guess I'll tell him."

"It's nice to know he's very caring and concerned underneath that handsome, arrogant exterior." Luna commented airily.

Neville snickered. "He's a douchebag...but he's ours. Our concerned and oddly caring douchebag."

* * *

 

_That Friday evening..._

_'203...204...205. Cormac's place, been a while since I've visited.'_ Colin thought to himself, walking down the exquisitely-furnished hall past several cream-colored doors with shining gold numbers. He knocked on the door. Footsteps sounded, the knob turned and the door opened.

"Hello, sunshine."

Colin playfully rolled his eyes. "Wonderful to see you too, Cormac. Ever the flirtatious greeter, are we?"

"When am I not? My mates aren't exempt. Come on into my humble abode."

Colin walked into the larger wheat-blonde's home. ''Humble? This is you, remember?"

Cormac smirked. "Yeah, I laid it on a little too thick that time."

"Points for honesty." Colin took a seat on the large black leather sofa, watching the Keeper head to the kitchen.

"Water? Tea? or something a little stronger?"

"I'll stick with water. Can't be drinking around the little guy or come home smelling of it. Hannah would have a conniption."

Cormac answered from the kitchen. "She has a conniption over everything. Remember when I walked in the living room wearing nothing but my boxer briefs when she and several girls from school were visiting?"

"Yeah..."

"She went nuts and tried reprimanding me like she was my own mother, saying I needed to be presentable around company. Dude, it's my house." He came back in the living room, handing Colin his glass.

"Hannah can be a bit prim sometimes. She's not as bad as she used to be."

"A bit prim? Jeez, it's my flat and I'm gonna walk around in my underwear if I want to. I'll even go naked to piss her off. It's not like seeing a bloke of my superior physique is insulting...it's actually a compliment. A marvelous one."

Colin almost coughed on his drink while attempting to cease a sudden burst of laughter. The sheer narcissism Cormac sported was comical at times. There was nothing wrong with confidence but there was such thing as way too much.

"You alright there, mate?"

Colin smoothed a lock of hair behind his shoulder, grinning. "Yeah, I'm great."

"What's so amusing?" Oh, he caught that.

"It's just you, Cor. You're so confident and blunt, it's odd that a narcissist like yourself and I managed to become friends and stay that way for over ten years...not that I'm complaining whatsoever."

Cormac smirked at the response. That's what he's always liked about Colin. He would tell him to his face that he's an arrogant son of a bitch, which he's done before on numerous occasions and it was true. Colin's honesty kept him grounded...sometimes.

Violet eyes sparkled in platonic mischief. "You want me, don't you?"

Colin mock-sneered. "Really?"

"Hey, I wouldn't say no if you wanted to."

"Thanks, but I'll think I'll pass."

"You know, that's the first time I've ever heard someone say that to me."

Colin chuckled. "Funny, isn't it?"

"Not if someone means it."

"You'll live and find another one...you always do."

"Yeah, I do. Don't I?"

Colin adjusted himself upon the sofa, taking another sip from his glass. "So, about me and Draco..."

Cormac's voice took on a more serious tone. "I was just about to ask. What happened? Is there another man or some other sort of irreconcilable difference?"

Colin sighed. "A few weeks ago, Lucius fire-called Draco to set up dinner at their manor so they could talk. I went along with him and brought River. Once we got there and after exchanging pleasantries, Lucius dropped a bomb on Draco and said he needed to leave me and marry a pureblood."

"Are you serious? To whom?"

"Yes, I'm serious, and I have no idea whom. Draco did refuse at first."

Cormac found himself growing more agitated at those last two words. "At...first?"

"Yeah. Lucius threatened to disown him and leave him with nothing. He'd no longer be considered a Malfoy. Once Draco heard that, he figuratively ran like a dog with its tail between its legs and decided to keep his fortune and his name, leaving me and River behind."

"Are you kidding me? Where does he get off in running like a fucking coward?! You're both employed so I know you would have been able to make ends meet and River needs his other father!"

Colin laid his head upon his hand. "I know. He had the nerve to say he was sorry and say that I didn't need to make it harder than it already was."

"He's the one making it harder...leaving you and his son without a place to live. What father would do such a thing?"

"The frightfully misguided and Daddy-fearing sort."

"I don't understand why he's doing this. Lucius fucking owes both of you, especially Draco for all the shit he's put him through while being Voldemort's lapdog."

"Some people never totally change."

"What does Narcissa have to say about all this?"

"Oh, she bloody hates it. Get this, she had no idea Lucius was going to bring this up. I believe that she hoped Draco and I would stay together and raise her grandson...regardless of that 'wedding only within one's blood-purity' bullshit. Unfortunately, his Daddy-dearest had other plans. She was the only one to tell River goodbye before I packed and left."

"So that's why you've been staying with Neville and Hannah. Has he bothered to contact you at all at work or owl you?"

"He doesn't know where I am and not a word...two weeks and not a damn word."

Cormac shook his head. "That's a fucking shame."

"Tell me about it. Deep down, I think he still loves River."

"If he loved you both, he would have stayed."

Colin smiled bitterly. "I think so too but I have to stay positive for River's sake, no matter how angry I am. I'm all River has now, if I look at it from a 'biological parent-only' perspective. I'm just glad I have some help. It's temporary but better than none."

Cormac nodded in agreement. "Me too. Have you told your parents and Dennis? Or any of our other mates?"

"I've told my parents and believe me...they were pissed. Can you imagine two Irishfolk cursing in both English and Irish through the Floo connection I set up?"

Cormac figured that would not be pretty.

"And I figure Luna already told Dennis once she babysat the boys when we left to meet you and Madeline. Speaking of, she still your lady?"

Cormac returned offhandedly. "Nah, we kinda called it quits."

"Ah...trying for a man next time?"

"No idea, if he's good-looking and enchants me from across the club or wherever...I'm game. If not, I'll search for a nice skirt."

Colin snorted. "Good luck with that, mate."

Cormac shot him a devilish smirk. "I won't need luck."

Colin smiled, shaking his head mirthfully. _'Of course you won't.'_

Talking ensued for a few more hours until the clock struck nine. "Oh dear, I need to get home and bathe River. Thanks for having me...we should do this again sometime."

"We really should. It's too bad you can't come over often, it's a real treat for me in this empty flat."

Colin replied, setting the glass back down a final time. "Yeah."

Cormac had been thinking over what Colin said. _' ''I'm just glad I have some help..it's temporary but better than none." You don't need 'temporary'. You both need something long-lasting. I do love that I bring home a girl or guy from time to time but I would like neutral company. I'm beginning to hate the silence. I may be tasking a risk here...well, why not? It may prove fruitful for all of us.'_ "Colin, wait. Can I ask you something?"

The shorter blonde stilled and faced the Keeper. "What is it?"

"How would you like to move in with me? You as my room-mate?"

Colin stared, completely caught off-guard. "Cormac, did you...did you get hit with a bludger this morning? You just asked me to move in with you."

"I know I did and no, I have not taken a bludger to the head. That's Wood you're referring to."

"I dunno, Cormac. I have to think about it."

Cormac grinned, hoping to further convince him. "Why not? Think about it. My flat has four bedrooms, a large kitchen/dining room set, multiple bathrooms, a workout room and a place for storage. There's plenty of space, we're located in a nice neighborhood and you're closer to work. It's a wonderful deal if you ask me."

Colin rubbed his chin, mulling over the idea. It sounded so appealing to him. Any parent in his position would kill to live in a place like this but still...he had his reservations. "Cormac, it does sound great but I'm not sure if it'll work out."

"How so?"

"Mate, you bring home a date several nights a week doing god knows what...on whatever surface...and I'm not sure if I should subject my baby to all the sex I know that will be sure to transpire."

Cormac smiled reassuringly. "Colin, they taught us Silencing charms in first year. I will be sure to use them when I do have company or you could use them in your own room which is spacious as you do remember." Colin did remember. "...and we can work out an arrangement to where it'll be safe to come out once I'm done entertaining which is mostly in the bedroom anyway so there won't be an issue with bad timing. It can be done."

"Ok, well, give me a little bit to think about it and I'll let you know. I also have to give Nev and Hannah prior notice."

"Sure thing, mate."

"And if I do take you up on your offer, you do need to realize that when I come along, River comes with me...he is my main priority. I can't have him getting hurt so there will be baby-proofing."

"Gotcha, that's important."

"There will also be other supplies I need to keep on hand and I really need you to understand that having a baby here will not be a piece of cake. If I'm not with him in my room and he's in here, there will be crying and noise. Babies aren't toys you can just shut off at the end of the day."

Cormac rested his hands on Colin's shoulders, trying to get through to him. "Col, I get it. Babies are a 24-hour job. I can deal with a baby in the house."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have a glamorized view."

"It's no trouble at all. Bring him with you if you agree to live here. I'd like you to because I'm fucking bored of the near-constant silence and just for another perk to get you to say 'yes'...I'll even babysit after practice or when I have nothing to do."

Colin raised his eyebrows. Yeah, that made the offer even more tempting. Grabbing his jacket, Colin responded "Like I said, I'll think on it and get back to you. Catch you later."

"See ya." Cormac reclaimed his seat back on the couch and turned on the TV. _'Yeah, the prospect of my best mate and his baby living with me...sounds like it'll prove to be quite interesting indeed.'_

* * *

 

Shutting the door inside the penthouse, Colin headed straight to the nursery where River and Devon were playing, promptly supervised by Hannah.

''How'd the visit go?"

"It went rather well, Hannah. Cormac was pissed once he found out what Draco did."

"Don't blame him one bit."

"Neither do I. Come here, my little man." Colin grabbed River and kissed him.

He babbled happily "Ba bada wa bwah.''

''Yeah, I'm home late. It's time for your bath."

"I've already changed him."

"Thanks." He looked to River. "Less cleaning we have to do, huh?"

About thirty minutes of preparing, careful lathering, rinsing and watching River splash excitedly later...Colin dried, dressed and rocked River to sleep. Shutting the nursery door, he went to the living room.

"So, I hear the evening at Cormac's was one well-spent." Neville surmised calmly, reclining in his armchair.

"Oh yeah. I wound up receiving the most unexpected offer."

"Coming from him, I bet it would be. If it was something sexual, then I'm not surprised in the slightest."

"He asked me to be his room-mate."

Blue-green and brown eyes widened and two jaws dropped. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Cormac asked you to move in...with him?"

"That's the story."

"Wow.." Neville rubbed his forehead in astonishment.

"I must say..." Hannah began slowly "...I must say that's rather kind of him. But may I ask why? I thought he'd grown accustomed to the bachelor life, no others to worry about except himself and whomever he's fucking on that day in particular. I know he's technically not responsible for River and wouldn't he get sick of having a baby there? This is a very serious thing to consider."

"I know, I told him that. Once I come along, River does too. I explained that some things would have to change. Babyproofing, having things he's not used to having around, no sex wherever he wanted at whatever time with his dates...all of it."

"I'm not sure he understands the gravity of the situation. I love Cormac and all, but he's not one for this type of responsibility."

Colin replied to her. "That's what I thought too, but I do have to give him the benefit of the doubt. I learned that people can surprise you. Besides, he lives in an upscale flat with plenty of room in a great neighborhood surrounded by numerous shops and a park and I'll be closer to work. Face it, I've searched for flats to rent and the ones available were either too expensive or in rather sketchy neighborhoods, and you guys don't have a lot of room and you really won't especially once Devon gets bigger. I want my baby to be safe and live somewhere I know he'll have better access to what he needs. You guys have provided more than enough and I'll always be grateful but this is something I have to do for us. I love living here but I can't forever."

Neville smiled, patting Colin on the shoulder. "We love having you here and yeah, we knew one day you'd leave our nest. We just didn't figure this soon. Merlin, I sound like an old man."

Hannah giggled. "Yeah, you sure do. And Colin, sweetie, we're behind you on whatever decision you make. If things don't work out with Cormac, you are welcome here, if you ultimately choose not to live with your parents."

Colin grinned. "I'll definitely remember that. I wouldn't want to move back in with them, but my folks are the absolute last resort. Hmm, you know something, Cormac offered to babysit, thinking it would further entice me."

"Did it?"

"Oh yeah."

A sly smirk graced both Hannah and Neville's faces.

"Mate, Cormac has a better chance of watching a shelf full of quaffles than caring for a five month-old."

"Come on, Nev...we...we gotta give...C-Cormac a chance. Like Colin...said...haha!...people can surprise you!" Hannah stammered out in a fit of laughter over the image of Cormac freaking out when River spits up on him.

"That man will be up for a rude awakening once River arrives."

Colin laughed in anticipation. "Ohhh, he will learn quickly. Babies are no joke. I'll fire-call him right now with my answer."

* * *

 

"Come on, you bloody idiot! You're supposed to block the quaffle! Damn it, Watson, my great-great aunt could block them better than you and she's dead!"

"Hey, Cormac!"

"Huh? Oh yeah." he faced his fireplace, seeing Colin's head in the red flames. "Evening. So, this means you're my new room-mate?"

"Technically, you have one and a half room-mates."

"Cheeky."

"Dennis is far worse. When may we move in?"

"Tomorrow's fine. Need any help?"

"Nope, don't have too much. Most of the trunks are River's things. So...I'll see you tomorrow around nine?"

"Nine is perfect. See you then."

"See ya."

 

_Saturday morning..._

"Room 205...see, River? Behind this door is our new home. Once you begin crawling, you can go all over the place. Wait...that's gonna worry me. I'm baby-proofing everything so that's some comfort. Yeah, I know I'm boring you but I love you."

River stared up at him, silently saying he really didn't give a shit about his babbling.

"...And you don't care."

Just as he was going to knock, Cormac opened up with a wide grin. "Welcome home, boys." His eyes settled on River. "Hey there. It's been a while...haven't seen you since you were three months old."

River gurgled his own 'I know.'

"Come on in, I'll show you to your room."

Colin followed him to a room not too far from the kitchen, noticing it was easier for him to access the formula and baby food when needed.

"...Your bed's here, his crib and toys can be in the room right next to yours, you also have your own bathroom and a walk-in closet. Just unpack and you're all set. Mind if I spend some quality time with River while ya work?"

Colin smiled, unshrinking his trunks. "Not at all. Just hold him like you did last time."

"Will do." Cormac grabbed River from his carrier and meandered towards the living room.

Sitting down on the sofa, he started bouncing River on his knee. "You're going to have lots of fun with Uncle Cormac. I'll help feed you, rock you to sleep while the game is on..."

River's face started scrunching up and he looked a tad green.

"You are going to love Quidditch and...what's wrong, lil' guy?" He stopped, bringing River closer to his chest.

"Cor, before I forget, River just ate before we apparated so don't boun-"

"Aw, not my favorite shirt!"

Colin put his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter as he headed into the living room. Cormac appeared grossed out while River wriggled, opening and closing his mouth.

Colin leaned against the matching black leather armchair. "Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Could...could you uh...get him while I change?"

"You can scourgify that off."

"Yeah, but some got on me and it stinks."

Colin smiled serenely, taking River while Cormac scurried to the bathroom. _'Oh well, day one.'_

* * *

***Snickers* So....Cormac....hope you know there's more where that came from! XD Anyone else think this was kinda funny and cute? Review if you'd like! :P Stay tuned!**


	4. Surprise Visit and Surprise Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for such a long wait! Here's the next update! It's a little more humorous... :P Enjoy!

**Chapter Four--Surprise Visit and Surprise Pain**

"Yuck. What the hell did he feed him? All light beige mixed with some weird shade of yellow and green...disgusting." Cormac muttered to himself after peeling off the soiled shirt and scourgifying it.

After washing off the leftover baby vomit from his arm, Cormac threw his shirt into the magical washing machine to ensure it would be clean. Grabbing another t-shirt, he went back inside the living room, watching Colin stroke River's chubby cheek and talking to him.

"Feel better now? Daddy really should have told him you ate earlier."

River's eyelids lowered, saying 'Ya think?!'

"Sorry he ruined your shirt, mate."

Cormac waved offhandedly. "It's fine. I know River didn't mean it. It's not like he could have told me he had a full tummy."

Colin smiled. "You sure you still want a baby in the house? Because there's going to be a lot of that and a lot of other 'pleasant' messes to clean up off of him, off other surfaces, and probably off of you."

Cormac nodded enthusiastically, like he totally grasped the concept of what he was getting into. "Of course I'm sure! We were babies once so this stuff is bound to happen. I can handle it."

"Just checking. There's more to caring for an infant than what it appears."

"I understand, Col. Besides, River's only one baby, what all sorts of trouble can one possibly bring? If I could stand up against some of the world's greatest chasers, then I'm sure I can withstand this."

Colin raised an amused yet doubtful eyebrow, nodding slowly. _'You say that now, mate...give it a week.'_

"Col?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that odd combination of puréed mush you fed him? All of it came up a weird sort of colors."

"Applesauce, puréed squash and peas...his breakfast."

"It looks gross."

"A five-month old can't chew anything like eggs and bacon, there's no teeth."

"I knew that. So, you still unpacking?"

Colin nodded, setting River on his lap. "Yep. I came out to warn you before it was too late. I've got my things put away, I just need to do River's room and we're done."

Cormac replied "Want me to help? It'll make it go faster."

"Whatever you want. Perhaps having you help will keep River from puking on you a second time." Colin returned with a cheeky smirk before carrying River into his nursery and setting him inside the playpen.

"All right, there's the crib, mobile, toys, changing table, clothes are put away...and we're finished."

"Not exactly." Cormac pointed his wand at a lone chair in the corner and transfigured it into an old-fashioned polished oak rocking chair. "To uh...help him go to sleep."

Colin smiled at the warm gesture. "That was sweet of you. River will love it."

Cormac shrugged, trying to be bashful. "Hey, I love the lil' guy. He's not mine but I'm still gonna make sure he's happy."

"And you're succeeding. Ready for lunch? I can whip up something or would you prefer take-out?''

Cormac faked being offended, dramatically planting his hand over his chest. "Ohhh, I have never been so insulted. You just moved in, let me take care of lunch and dinner too. Maybe later this week you can show me your culinary expertise."

Colin smirked. "Yeah, that is a good idea. What you think, River?"

River babbled incoherently as he pressed his open mouth against the white mesh of his playpen, then pulled back and laughed loudly.

Cormac chuckled at the cute display. "I see he agrees. What's so funny about it?"

"He's just a happy baby."

"Like you? I can see it now...he'll be skipping around the halls, snapping photos and smiling brightly at everything."

Colin sneered, narrowing his eyes. ''I didn't skip."

"I'm surprised you didn't float from all the happy."

"I don't think that's even possible..." He pondered that for a brief moment. "...Is it?"

Cormac replied "I don't think so, then again, it is the wizarding world. Practically anything can happen."

"True. So, lunch?"

"Chinese, Japanese, Italian, Greek or Indian take-away?"

"Surprise me."

Cormac smiled, opening the bedroom door. "Will do. I'll go ahead and pick something up, you two just stay pretty for me."

Colin scoffed, failing to hide his grin. "Yeah, yeah...you do that. I'll set up River's highchair while we wait. You may just get a chance to feed him."

"Can't wait. Well, I'm off."

"See you shortly." Colin turned to River, who was now enclosing tiny hands around a small stuffed bear and moving it along the bottom of the playpen. He walked over and squatted right next to his son. "I will laugh once you spit your food on him. The question is...where will you aim?"

* * *

 

A short while later, Cormac returned with a few tins of steaming food. The scent of tomato sauce, basil, garlic and other miscellaneous spices drifted heavily through the air. Colin pushed the highchair to the table, right in between two mahogany chairs. Raising his blonde head, he sniffed. "Mmm, Italian. One of my favorites. Let me guess...spaghetti? lasagna? or some other pasta dish?"

Setting the tins down and opening them, Cormac returned. "Close. Manicotti and cannelloni stuffed with sausage."

"Mmm. Haven't had that since I visited Justin at his flat last year. He's a great cook. I can tell you one thing, Ernie's eating pretty well."

"Surprised he's not fat, still looks pretty fucking good from when I saw him at my last game against Holyhead. Same day I banged their Seeker. She had trouble walking after we finished."

Colin snorted at the blasé addition to his response. Cormac could always make the subject of sex sound as simple and regular as the weather. "Yeeaah, I'm sure she did. Happen to do the same to Appleby's Seeker?" Colin asked merely to humor the Keeper and Cormac took the bait.

"Definitely and damn, he was magnificent. Loves to ride, too. I can tell you all about that later if you want."

"Ehhh, I'm good. Why don't you set the table and I'll grab River, then we'll eat. I'm starved."

"Sure thing, Col." He smirked, watching Colin file out of the kitchen. _'Oh, he is going to LOVE living with me.'_

Colin returned momentarily with River in his arms. Setting him in his highchair, he pointed out to him. "See this? Mmm...just wait until you get older and those teeth come in, you'll be able to eat what Daddy eats."

River's mercury eyes widened, looking over the table full of interesting food he's never seen before. "Bah bah bwuuuh."

Cormac was already digging into his plate of manicotti. "I think he's impressed." He turned to River. "Too bad you can't have any, lil' man. You have to eat that nasty baby mush and formula." River appeared more interested in the shiny forks on the table.

"Good listener, huh?"

Colin grinned as spooned out food onto his plate before rising to grab baby food from the fridge. "Yeah, he kinda tunes you out from time to time. It's odd, he's not even fifteen and he's doing it."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing...if he keeps it up, he'll be a master by the time he's ten. It'll be like you're talking to a brick wall."

"Indeed. Here we are, sweet pea. Mashed chicken and strained green beans." Using his wand, Colin cast a slight heating charm to take the chill off the baby food, making it easier for River to eat. Next to the jars, he grabbed a tiny spoon, dipped it inside one jar and presented it to the curious infant. "Come on, sweetie, open up."

River appeared apprehensive at first. He studied the spoon's contents for a brief moment before slightly opening his mouth. Colin inched the spoonful ever so carefully into River's mouth and watched the green beans disappear. "There we go...good, huh? Yeah." Cormac observed silently at the adorable scene across the table...Colin speaking softly as he fed River in between taking bites for himself, River slowly swallowing and occasionally losing some on his bib. It was sweet.

Looking down at his own empty plate, Cormac thought _'Colin's food could be cold by time he's done so why not help him out?'_ Moving closer, Cormac asked ''Mind if I try? You need to eat."

Surprised that Cormac was serious in wanting to feed River so soon, Colin shrugged and handed him the spoon and jar of mashed chicken. "Just take it easy and only give him a tiny bit at a time. Don't get mad if he won't take it right away, he's sometimes finicky."

"How finicky could he be? River was doing just fine a minute ago." Following directions, the Keeper helped deposit food into the infant's picky mouth. River smacked his lips afterwards. Cormac smiled, turning to Colin. "See? Told you he'd-" The sound of spitting echoed and a warm sensation slid down the right side of Cormac's face.

It took all Colin had to not spit out his drink. Swallowing, he handed Cormac a napkin. "Hahaha! Uh, he tends to spit up sometimes when he gets sick of the mush and when it's someone other than myself or Draco feeding him."

Cormac quickly wiped his face clean while watching River smile, pink gums and all, at the mess he made. "What is this? An initiation of sorts?" he asked with a smirk. River just squealed his response and kicked his feet.

"I think that means 'yes'." Colin grinned, handing Cormac another napkin.

"Mischievous little munchkin, isn't he? Who does he get it from?"

"I truly think it's from Dennis, unless the Weasley twins managed to insert their influence into my womb...however the hell they would accomplish that, I have no earthly idea...but I strongly think it's Dennis he's taking after in the mischief department.''

"I see it." Cormac looked to River. "You know, if you weren't so adorable I would be pissed. You are very lucky, young man." The Keeper leaned over and kissed the blonde baby on his cheek.

"Awww." Colin dramatically drawled. "Well aren't you sweet? Gee, I wonder what your tough quidditch buddies will think if I tell them about this?"

"I think they'll believe I'm a sensitive and caring soul who loves cute babies like yours."

"Hmm...you're probably right. Almost forgot, Flint's one of said buddies, though he plays for a rival team. His and Percy's boys are kinda rowdy."

"Well, they are turning three this spring. And they do have Weasley in them."

Colin smiled mirthfully. "Weasley temper and mischief combined with the Flint roughness. I dunno whether that should be a good or bad thing."

"I have no idea either, mate. We'll just have to wait and see when they get older, now won't we?"

"Definitely. So, what you want to do until dinner? Besides the obvious, I'm free."

Cormac shrugged "I guess we'll hang out in the living room and relax. We have the whole weekend."

"Sounds great. We'll do that right after he eats. You still want to feed River?"

"Of course I do. I might as well learn how. Maybe he'll be good for me until we're done."

"That's a big maybe."

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon passes into evening, and those hours brought Cormac more time to spend with River and get adjusted. 'Adjusted', meaning that he was subjected to more of River's chicken and green bean emissions plus another round of being vomited on when he decided to give the baby some formula to replace what ended up on the highchair, on the floor, and on him. Needless to say, Cormac had to scourgify and changes clothes yet again...while Colin laughed at his pain. Colin didn't make him whimper by allowing him the 'honor and privilege' of changing diapers and bathing River just yet. This was only the first day, so he's being merciful. The time was now ten o'clock. Bedtime. River was already asleep, now it was time for the adults to succumb to a peaceful slumber, or so one of them thought as he settled himself to rest. One, two, three hours pass and the sound of crying instantly woke Cormac.

"Whuh?! What is it? What's that noise?" he groggily rose from the bed, searching for the sound. He focused his ears on a door opening in the distance inside the hall and shuffling feet. River's crying toned down slightly, ever...so...slightly.

''Oh, it's just him. Colin's got this, I need to sleep." The Keeper buried his head into the pillows and tried to relax. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes pass and still no silence.

"Mrrgghhh...nooo...come on. How is he not asleep yet? Maybe..." Feeling as though he really shouldn't because he needs rest, Cormac got up anyway to check up on them.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm still here. Daddy's not leaving." Colin said softly as he rocked a fidgeting and whining River.

Remembering to speak in a softer tone, Cormac asked "Colin? Everything all right?" He looked to see Cormac standing in the doorframe, in nothing but his pajama pants and gray shirt, tiredly rubbing his face.

"It's fine, mate. River's kinda fussy sometimes. It's hard to tell what nights he'll sleep soundly and when he'll keep me awake. He's unpredictable. Why are you up?"

Cormac grinned slightly, nodding at River "Well, he kinda had something to do with it."

Colin smiled, stroking his son's silky hair. "You didn't use a Silencer?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to going without one. This place was almost always empty. Force of habit."

"You know, I do suggest you use one. I can't because I need to hear him on the baby monitor."

"The what?"

"Baby monitor." Colin pointed to the small rectangular device sitting on top of the drawer chest. "Muggle invention that allows parents to clearly hear their child in another room...it's a surveillance thing."

"Ahh, ok."

"Please, just use that charm from now on. I know Montrose would like to have their Keeper alert and I don't want to ruin your nightly activities when they arrive. That's a serious moodkiller."

Cormac didn't bother to deny that. "True but I would like to help put him to sleep sometime."

"Maybe when there's no game or a date." Colin looked down to see if River was sleeping and he was peacefully snoozing. _'Thank goodness.'_ Not wanting to wake River and hear more crying, Cormac shut his mouth while Colin laid him back inside the crib and exit the nursery.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight until he decides to wake me up again...whenever that'll be."

"Goodnight, Col." Cormac went back into his own room and like his best friend advised, he cast a 'Silencio'.

* * *

 

_Sunday morning..._

Cormac rose to the aroma of bacon emanating from the kitchen. _'Awake already? It's only 9:30. Wait...he has a kid, he can't sleep late. Nevermind.'_ After pulling on some clothes and brushing his teeth, the Keeper headed out for breakfast.

"Morning, Col. Someone's up early this morning. Ooh...and cooking, too."

Colin briefly peeked over his shoulder while he tended to the last of the sizzling bacon on the stovetop. "Yeah, I can't just cook only for myself. It would be wrong of me to leave you out and plus, I'm used to preparing for multiple people."

"Aww, you really do care about me."

Colin rolled his eyes as Cormac finished that sentence by gently tugging at his ponytail. "Yeah, I do, now go to the table. Tea's already there and I need to finish because we have to make a run to the market and do some work errands."

"We?"

"Me and River." Colin returned, depositing two full plates of eggs, bacon and sausage onto the table before readying the baby food for River.

Cormac was a few bites in before he responded. "Oh! How about you let me watch him? That way, you can get the errands done quicker and I can get some babysitting experience."

"Uhhh, I dunno. It's only been one day."

"Aw come on, I'll never learn if you don't let me and besides, I promised I'd help. You can give me the rundown and I'll do it. I'm not a neanderthal."

Colin nibbled his bacon as he pondered the thought. _'Hm, he did offer. Why not? The directions will be simple so he won't royally screw up.'_ "Alright, you can watch him but you have to do what I instruct."

"Sure! And you won't be gone too long, so we'll both still be alive." Colin frowned and Cormac slightly shrunk from that piercing glare. "I was only kidding, mate."

"I..I know. Still, that kinda scares me and I'm not used to being away from him more often than I have to."

"Everything will be fine, Colin. I promise you. Hear that?" Cormac stroked River's tiny hand, garnering his attention. "You will be just fine. We're gonna have a good time while your daddy's out."

"Da bah..bleh.''

"I think he's eagerly anticipating alone time with me."

Colin snorted. "The most eager response I've ever seen you get."

Winking, his room-mate retorted "Heh, you should see the fawning women and blokes at my games. Their responses are quite enthusiastic and I'm not referring to merely the autographs, either."

"Of course not."

"Alright, so you now have Adrian by firecall and portkey, the same for Luna, Nev and Hannah. He's not crawling yet, that won't be for another couple months but still, keep an eye on him when he moves about and I've already babyproofed the edges of the furniture and low cabinets so he won't get in them...and...fuck...what else was I going to say?"

"You'll see us later." Cormac reassuringly smiled, holding River in his arms.

"Right.." Colin kissed River on his head. "Buh bye, sweetie. Be good for Cormac."

"Don't worry, he will be. Wave him bye-bye. Bye bye." he took the infant's hand and waved it at Colin, River smiled and moved his fingers 'farewell'. His father waved back and finally left. "Now for some quality time! Wanna watch TV? Play on the floor? How about I show you what a quaffle is? You can never learn about Quidditch too early, ya know." River just stared at him, then mouthed his shirt collar. "Eh, guess we'll watch TV and play a while first."

An hour and a half passes by and Cormac finishes a last round of gentle tickles and raspberry blowing on River's tummy, making his squeals of laughter echo throughout the flat. The television was still on, showing a muggle cartoon called ''Looney Tunes'', providing extra stimuli to the excitable infant wriggling around on the floor.

Leaning back up, the Keeper smiled softly. "You are so cute. It's only been 24 hours and I love having you here. I can actually stand the 'sassiness' you give me. Hmm, if only it were that easy with the adults I date. Just be glad you don't have to worry about that for a LONG time. And I...I have to go to the bathroom. Uh..." he peered across the spacious living room, to the playpen then to River. Picking the baby up, he walked over. "I don't think you need to be with me while I take care of business. I know ya have to take babies everywhere ya go but I'm not sure if the loo in your own home counts...I won't tell your daddy if you won't. Let this be our little secret. Excuse me."

River gazed after him with bright mercury eyes and cooed.

While Cormac relieved himself, the fireplace emitted green flames and a blonde woman in elegant clothing stepped out, gazing about the place. _'Honestly, you think your own son would remember to meet you for a simple Sunday lunch...what am I going to do with that boy? He's just like his father...''forgetting''.'_ "Cormac?! Darling? Have you forgotten about our Sunday plans? I-" she stopped, seeing an all-too familiar structure on the opposite side.

Felicity McLaggen crept closer. Inside, a blonde baby boy dressed in a mixture of blue and gray clothing stared back at her and made puckering motions. Pursing her lips, she crossed her arms disapprovingly.

The faint flushing sound of a toilet was heard and Cormac exited his bedroom. "Mother?" Violet eyes opened in complete and utter surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Cormac Riordan McLaggen! You have a lot of nerve."

"What?" he was confused at her sudden take in anger. "What...what did I do?"

She pointed at the playpen. "This! Is this why you have been blowing me off for every time I wanted to see you?! Is he what you've been hiding from me?!"

"N-No, Mum...I...OW!"

Felicity grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to her. "Don't you give me a bullshit excuse. I told you that your promiscuous behavior would come back to haunt you!"

"I..ow! It's not!...ow!..what you think!"

"Well, however the hell this happened, you will handle it and whomever the other parent is, you better make an honest man or woman out of them! You just wait until I tell your father."

"M-Mrs. McLaggen?" A shocked voice silenced the fuming mother. Colin was back with groceries and supplies in hand.

She glared at her son. "Your best friend?! Really?!"

"Mum...ow!...please...he's not mine. I'm..only...watching him.''

"What?"

"Yes, it's true, Mrs. McLaggen. He's not the father. River belongs to me. I asked Cormac to watch him while I was out. We're living together now."

Felicity returned to Cormac who whined "Please let me go...this is so embarrassing." A slight flush blossomed over her cheeks as she released his ear. In a soft voice, she regained her cheerful composure and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, dear. Forgive me for jumping to such extreme conclusions. You know my son's history."

"I sure do."

"If you don't me asking, where is River's father?"

Colin's smile faltered. "Draco's not in the picture anymore. He left us. Blame Lucius."

"I see, you poor dears."

"Mum, why are you here? Not that I'm..uh..so eager to see you go."

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'yeah right.' "I came over so we could go out for lunch. You promised me three weeks ago and you apparently forgot. You seriously need to think of your own mother instead of a quick fling you'll probably never see again."

"Ouch, Mum."

"Am I wrong?"

Cormac rubbed a small circle in the carpet with his foot. "No. And, I'm sorry, Mum. I did get caught up in my...dalliances...and making sure my friend was taken care of."

"Now, you don't have to apologize for that. That's very commendable of you...which I sadly don't get to say that often."

"...I noticed."

"Mrs. McLaggen, since I'm back, you two can probably go ahead and go. I don't want to keep you guys waiting. I'm just glad River's in one piece."

Cormac gave him a wide grin. "Told you I could watch him."

"You sure did."

An idea suddenly struck Felicity. "How about the two of you come along with us? It'll get you both out of the house."

"I dunno..."

"Please..." she patted him on his arm. "...I insist. Besides, I'd like to know how you're doing and more about this little bundle of joy and how you.." she glanced at Cormac. "...managed to care for him without screwing up."

Cormac gaped. "Does everyone here think I'm incompetent?"

"Dear, I've never seen you take care of anything except yourself...and no...THAT other sort of taking care doesn't count."

Cormac shut up.

"I'm starved, now let's get going."

"Hold on, let me put these away real quick and grab his baby bag." It didn't take Colin long to meet them at the door once he grabbed River. "We're all ready. Let's go."

* * *

***Snickers* Yeah, Cormac about got his ass kicked by his mother... heh heh...oh boy. Anyway, how will the meeting go? Tune in for the next update...which will be here soon, I hope. :P**

**Oh, and ''Looney Tunes'' is the sole property of its creator(s)/corporation(s).**


	5. Blunders and Suggestions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's chapter 5! I thought I'd give another chapter with a few funny incidents so...enjoy! :P Yeah, I don't have much to say... XD

**Chapter Five-Blunders and Suggestions**

_At the Diamond Turtle Restaurant..._

"Thank you so much for letting us come along, Mrs. McLaggen. It's a beautiful restaurant."

She smiled as they took out their seats and Colin put River in a highchair, hoping he'll keep his shoes on. "No problem. This is one of my favorites to head to on Sundays and special occasions."

"Curious, why is it called 'the Diamond Turtle Restaurant?'"

Cormac responded, perusing his menu. "The owner loves turtles and is a tad eccentric but he's one hell of a chef. Speaking of, you should try the steak. It's amazing."

"Maybe." Colin shrugged as he read the small script upon the manila-toned pages, hoping to find something baby-friendly.

"The choices for baby food are on the lower right. Used them when I would take Cormac and his brothers here when they were babies." Felicity smiled and pointed out the small section next to the children's menu with a fuschia-painted nail.

Colin grinned. "That's convenient. Look, River. How does puréed sweet potatoes and apples sound?"

"Bwah."

"I think he approves."

Cormac took a sip of his water and smirked. "Think he'll keep it all in before lunch is over?"

Colin returned the smirk. "We'll have to see now won't we? If not, I'll just have to accidentally point him in your direction."

* * *

"There you are, that's a good boy. You're being so good for eating all your food."

Colin praised River as he swallowed this seventh spoonful of apple-sweet potato mush, having yet to lose any on his bib or the floor. It's actually a vast improvement from what he normally does. River smacked his lips and stared onto the table end of his highchair, taking a break from lunch. Colin realized a bit ago this signaled him being almost full so he put down the spoon. He found out the hard way the last time he didn't.

Felicity sipped from her wineglass and sat it down, facing Colin. "If you don't mind me asking, when did you decide to have River? Last time I saw you, you were flitting about, taking photos at one of Cormac's games."

It has indeed been a while since she saw Colin and Cormac doesn't tell her shit. He pretty much stopped after she found out he was having sex back in Hogwarts.

"Well, after Draco and I both got jobs, we wanted a baby but decided to wait a few years. Last year came, I took a fertility potion, fill in the blanks and in August, River was born. It wasn't too long after Hannah had Devon."

"Wait, Neville has a son now, too? Cormac, why haven't you told me?"

Cormac choked down the rest of his steak and responded "I...didn't get around to it?" That was weak. WEAK.

His mother rolled her eyes. "You never tell me anything anymore. I can understand your brothers doing it but you're the youngest and my baby. You used to tell me everything."

Cormac grimaced comically, trying to forcefully tone down the furious blush in his cheeks and hide from onlookers. "Oh god, Mum. Not in public."

"Oh, what? Are you ashamed of your mother?"

Colin stifled a snicker as they went back and forth. Felicity using motherly guilt upon Cormac in public was pure humiliation gold.

"S'not funny, Col." Cormac pouted.

"Oh yes it is. If it'll make you feel any better, I'll make you a nice ice cream sundae to cool the burns off."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"So boys, tell me about this whole new living arrangement."

"Ok.." Colin began "..it basically started when Draco and I separated."

Trying to put the question delicately, she asked "Why did Draco leave you? I know Lucius interfered but how exactly? I'm asking because I distinctly remember you two being happy and he never had come between you before."

"To make it short, Lucius wanted Draco to wed a pureblood. He threatened disownment if he didn't. Draco took the money, I lived with Neville and Hannah for a bit, now I'm here with Cormac. Closer to work and all."

Colin really hated being asked why but deep down, he was still fucking furious and there was no chance of it ending anytime soon, and plus, maybe subconsciously, he wanted other people to know so maybe they'd give Lucius hell about it. No idea if it'll work. Anyway...

Felicity figured at first Draco got overwhelmed with the extra responsibility and kicked them out like a coward. Instead, Daddy Malfoy stuck his pointy pale nose into their business, threatened Draco, who took the bait and THEN left like a bloody coward. Good thing it all makes sense, now she knows why Narcissa looks gloomier than ever at teatime.

"I take it Narcissa didn't approve."

Colin shook his head. "No, she did not."

"I see. I'm very sorry you had to go through all of this. You don't deserve it, neither does he. Sweet baby." she stroked River's cheek.

He looked at her sympathetic face curiously, then down at her glinting pearl necklace, which he tried to grab.

"No, no. Not for you." Colin patted those tiny grabby fingers and kissed them as River wrapped the appendages around his larger thumb and giggled.

Cormac watched them with a solemn expression. Out of all things for Draco to have to done, he still couldn't get over him ditching Colin and his son. He could look over him being a former junior Death Eater, he could forgive the dumb jock taunts thrown his way back in school but this...he couldn't. He found himself wondering _'Why, Draco? Why did you do this? I thought you knew better. How could you choose wealth over love and your own flesh and blood? You had no right, absolutely NO right to do that to these beautiful people. They deserve so much more. You better fucking hope I don't catch you alone outside your comfy Ministry office.'_

Felicity observed Cormac, taking in his silence and the seriousness he was showing while gazing at his room-mate. If she thought more about it, she was certain she saw a little something different flicker in those violet orbs, even if it was unbeknownst to him. She'd see it in her husband's from time to time. She looked again from Cormac to Colin, who was dabbing the corners of River's mouth, and back. It proved to be interesting.

"Would any of you boys like dessert?"

Colin politely declined. "Um, no thanks. I think River's getting kinda sleepy."

Cormac patted his gut. "I'm full."

"All right dears, lunch is on me."

"Aww, you're the best mum ever."

She snorted. "Flattery will get you nowhere most of the time. Who do you think you are, your father?"

Once they apparated to Cormac's flat, Colin headed promptly to the nursery to change River's diaper and put him down for a nap. Felicity and Cormac stayed behind in the living room.

"Son?"

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking.."

_'Oh god, I hate it when she get ideas.'_   "About what?"

"About your terrible choices as of late."

_'_ _Great, here it comes.'_

"Have you considered seeing another type of someone, someone, who...I dunno...isn't loose, who doesn't have the attention span of a rodent and can keep your interest for longer than a week at the most?"

"Mother, we've talked about this."

"Don't avoid the subject. Answer me."

Cormac sighed and rubbed his head. "I never really thought about it and that doesn't mean all of them are dense."

"A good majority are."

_'Yeah, you're right.'_ "Why you ask? Who did you have in mind? If it's one of the kids of those people at the teahouse, I'm not interested."

"I wasn't talking about them. I was referring to Colin."

Cormac stared, drawing out his answer. ''Whaaaat?"

Felicity smiled, nudging him as she pleaded her case. "Why don't you date Colin? He's single."

He appeared scandalized, which was a very strange look on him. He's dated people right when they broke up with their boyfriend/girlfriend within mere hours but to do that to a best friend?

"Mum, no. How could you suggest that? He's my best mate and besides, he just got out of a relationship. Totally not cool."

"I didn't say this minute and friends can eventually fall in love. Colin's a wonderful choice. He's gorgeous, he's smart, artistic, witty, sweet, stable, you've known him forever, and you can actually keep long conversations with him. I say he's a perfect candidate."

"Mum, I-"

"River's finally asleep." Ah, in the nick of time. He hoped he hadn't heard any of this. Colin smiled as he walked back to them.

Felicity whispered conspiratorially to her son. "Think about it."

"Mrs. McLaggen, would you like to stay for tea?"

"No, dear. I must be getting home. It was wonderful seeing you two again. Cormac, next time you are not going to forget a lunch date. And to make sure you don't, it'll be at the manor. And I will not care if you're in bed with someone, I will Floo in and drag your arse out."

To avoid that very real possibility of extreme humiliation (because she can and will do it), he placated her. "Ok, Mum. I'll be there."

"Love you.." she hugged her youngest and Colin before she left through the fireplace.

"So.." Colin reclined upon the sofa, staring up at Cormac. "What was your mother talking to you about while I was gone? Saw her whisper."

"Ugh.." he plopped down beside him. "Just some of her opinions about my choice in dates. _Can't_ get enough of them.'' It was half the truth plus the sarcasm.

Colin nodded. "Well, she is looking out for you."

"I love her but it gets annoying."

"She's a mother, what're you going to do?"

"Not much, I suppose. Where's that sundae you promised me?"

"Coming right up."

* * *

_A couple days later, Tuesday evening._

"Waaahhh! Wah-waaahhhh!.."

"Look who's awake." Colin softly said aloud as he leapt from the kitchen table to tend to his crying baby in the next room. Leaning over the crib, he carefully picked him up. "Ohh, what is it? You wake up with another wet one?" He looked past the waistband of tiny blue shorts to check while River kept crying and sniffling. "Shhh.."

"Hey there.." Cormac toed into the nursery. "Heard crying. Figured it had to be him, your blubbering sounds nothing like that."

Colin cut his eyes at him in between laying out a spare diaper, wipes and powder. "Ha. Ha. Hilarious. River's just woken so he's in need of a change."

Cormac's eyes brightened. "Ooh! Mind if I get a shot? Gotta learn, you know."

Colin smiled and stepped aside, knowing exactly what condition that diaper was in. "Yeah, you do. Go for it."

Cormac stood in front of River as he wiggled slightly, staring up at him with wet mercury eyes. "Can't be too difficult, watched you do it a few times. All right, what's the damage?"

Two peels of elastic strips later, those bright eyes watered and golden skin turned green. "Good fucking-! " Cormac turned abruptly and gagged, holding his stomach to keep from retching all over the floor. Colin was full of mirth, laughing hysterically.

"What the? Oh god, what on earth did you feed him?!"

"A-a-applesauce and haha.. acorn squash."

He looked down at the soiled contents and frowned, gesturing animatedly. "How the bloody hell does applesauce turn to that?!"

Colin shrugged. "Simple digestion. You, uh, might wanna clean him up."

Cormac shrunk and grudgingly folded and tossed the waste into the diaper bin, then proceeding with wiping, being so very careful as to not touch the evil emissions. Colin only wished he could grab his camera to capture this moment for posterity because this was fucking priceless: Cormac McLaggen, Montrose Keeper and bachelor...changing a filthy diaper. Now freshly diapered, River sucked on his fingers and looked at his daddy.

"There, all better. Try not to do it again, ok?"

"Cor, you can't expect him not to."

"I know but still, that was nasty. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to shower."

Colin snorted. "You can't bathe every time you change a diaper."

"I know that, I'm just wanting to get the stench out of my nose and turn in early."

"You'll get over it, newb." Colin called over his shoulder as he left. He picked up River and rubbed his back. "He did a good job, didn't he? Except for almost puking."

River babbled incoherently.

"At least he remembered how to clean you up in the proper order."

* * *

_The next day..._

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way." Colin ended the firecall and grabbed his camera equipment immediately.

Cormac met him at the door, coming from an early quidditch practice, smelling of shampoo and bodywash. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Cor, I really need you to do me a huge favor. My boss called me in and he needs me to cover this party down at the Ministry so I need you to watch River until I get home. Please?"

"I thought today was your day off."

"So did I, but I need to be there."

"Sure, no problem."

"Just uh, play with him, change him, whatever he needs, ok? He's in the playpen." Colin rushed out the door and Cormac shut it behind him.

He gazed at River, setting his own bag of equipment away and crouched down. "Whatcha wanna do? We've got the day to ourselves or until your Daddy gets back, whenever that is."

River reached out over the pen and grabbed his nose, letting out a tiny gasp.

"Since there's still plenty of daylight, how about a walk in the park?"

River made a loud noise that sounded like excitement, jumping up and down before landing on his butt.

"I see you're game. Ok..." he picked up the squirming infant. "Colin said the stroller was this way.." Opening the hall closet, he pulled out the magical folding contraption and sat River inside, grabbed his own jacket, River's outerwear and mittens, baby bag, and they were off.

For early February, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chattering quite loudly despite the nippy air, Cormac noticed as they appeared in the park.

''Brr..chilly out here."

He cast a warming charm around himself and River. Colin would brutally murder him if his baby caught pneumonia. Looking around, he gazed at the trees and shrubs scattered across the green yards, taking in the movement of birds, small animals and various passersby that ambled around and pointed them out to River. He, of course, bared those pink gums as he smiled at nearly everything, having no idea what they were. Fifteen minutes into the park, Cormac got looks from the women and few men walking or jogging about, showing him endearing smiles and flirtatious winks. Two women dressed in running gear (one brunette in blue, a blonde in green) stopped as they neared the fountain.

"Look, Emma. How cute."

"Isn't he adorable?"

The blonde nodded to River. "How old is he?"

Cormac shot them a dazzling smile. "He'll be six months soon."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

The brunette playfully rolled her eyes and nudged her companion. "Come on Ems, you can pick him up another day. They're busy."

The blonde, Emma, pouted. "Ok, guess I'll see you cuties later."

Cormac waved as they ran off. River kicked his feet. He leaned over the stroller canopy. "Think we'll get any more interruptions?" River threw off his left mitten. "No, no..this stays on."

Cormac suddenly found he couldn't go far without someone stopping by to chat with him about River, complimenting on how beautiful he was or how adorable they looked together. He couldn't lie, they did look awesome. They'd look even more awesome wearing matching Magpies gear. He remembered to get some the next time he went out for practice. He was going to help raise this boy right and rooting for Montrose was a start.

"How about we take a breather?" Cormac wheeled River over to a bench once they rounded the park. Plopping down, he sat his chin upon his hands, face to face with River. "Man, who'd have thought bringing you along would've brought me all this extra action. You're a good luck charm."

"Now that is precious." He looked to a redhaired female smiling down at him.

"You talking about me or him?" Cormac grinned.

She laughed. "Both of you."

"Thank you. He is adorable."

"I can see where he gets it from."

"Huh?" _'Wait a second, does she think-?'_

"Like father, like son.''

_'Oh shit.'_

"You know, it's really sweet to see a father spending time with his child out here for once."

He gulped nervously "Uh, really?"

"Yeah. You see.." she moved a little closer and fluttered her eyelashes. "There's just something about a man and a baby that I find very attractive."

He had to clear this up before she got even more of the wrong idea. "Wait, miss..uh...he's not mine. I'm watching him for a friend."

The redhead blinked and blushed. "Oops! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to assume. You two just have that vibe going on. I'm uh...I'm gonna go."

As she meandered away, a tall blonde man stood right in front of him, tapping his foot. "Hey Col! You're back early."

Colin mock-frowned. "Really, Cormac? Using my baby to land more dates?"

Cormac spluttered his answer, praying to Merlin he wasn't in serious trouble. That frown looked so legit. "N-N-No! It's not what you think..I-"

Smiling, he stopped his playful reprimand. "Jeez, mate. I'm only kidding. I know you'd never knowingly use River to score." He tilted his head a bit. "...Did you?"

Cormac hung his head. "Yes, though in my defense, I thought it was merely because of my devilish good looks. I figured out it wasn't so this time."

An impish grin stretched across Colin's face.

Cormac pointed at him. "Don't say it."

"You only scored more-"

"No..."

"Because-"

"Nooo..."

"You had my-"

"Finish that and there will be consequences."

"-baby with you. Come at me!"

Cormac clapped his gloved hands together and glanced at River. "I'm going to kill your father."

Colin stuck out his tongue. "Aww, what are ya gonna do? Spank me?"

"I just might."

"Well, you can try once we get back home."

"Ugh, fine. So, how did you find me anyway?"

"Your neighbor told me where you went."

"Mrs. Leary?"

"Yep."

"Ah, ok. Um, Col?"

"Yes?"

"That redheaded chick seriously thought _I_ was the father."

Colin raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, she needs glasses. If you were the father, River would have a much bigger head."

"Gah! You are so mean to me."

* * *

_Friday, after a night of clubbing.._

Stumbling through the front door, Cormac held onto a short brunette in a skimpy purple dress as she attacked his mouth, giggling and muttering to him as they made their way onto the couch. "How about a drink, Holly?"

"I'd love one."

"Great, I'll be right back. Don't go away."

She winked. "I won't."

Waiting patiently on Cormac, she hiked up her skirt to show a little more thigh, not that he'd have much to push up to begin with. Behind her, someone came down the hall.

"All right, let me see if Cor can watch you for a second, I need to...hm? Hello." Colin greeted the newest conquest with a cordial smile, holding River in his arms.

Holly regarded them with a tentative nod. "Hi."

"Where's Cormac?"

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks." He shuffled out of there to meet him. "Cor?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're kinda in the middle of something but could you please watch River for just a second? I need to pick up a package downstairs."

Cormac whined because of the two Firewhiskeys in his hand and the friction in his pants. "Why can't you do it later?"

"Dennis just now sent it."

"Why couldn't he have done it earlier?"

"Dennis is a bit of an idiot, you know that."

_'Who're you telling?'_ "All right, fine. But just a minute, then I need to get back to my date."

"Promise!" Colin handed River over and sped out the door.

"Sorry for the delay." Cormac levitated the drinks onto the coffee table and shifted River to sit comfortably against his torso.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, my room-mate, Colin. And this bundle of joy also belongs to him." He was going to be sure to clarify this to any girl/guy he'd bring home from now on since the park incident. River grasped the front of Cormac's dark blue form-fitting t-shirt and mouthed it.

"Cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he sure is.." Holly eyed the infant carefully, from his padded behind to his slightly gross drooling mouth, trying not to have distaste.

He chuckled, plucking the fabric from his mouth. "Name's River, wanna hold 'im? He won't bite. No teeth yet." He held him out to her.

She kept her hands in her lap, shaking her head and gritting her teeth. "No thank you. I'm good." If you paid close attention to her body language, you could see she did not like babies.

Cormac raised an eyebrow, having noticed her discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Holly sighed and started to complain. "When is your friend supposed to be back? We're on a date. Couldn't you just put him in the nursery or something?"

The Keeper pulled River close. "I can't just leave him alone until Colin gets back. That's irresponsible. And why are you rushing? He'll be back shortly."

She shot him a look under heavily-shadowed eyes. "It's not your responsibility to watch someone else's kid."

"I'm doing him a favor and why are you acting like this?"

Holly couldn't stand it anymore and jumped up from her seat. "I'm sorry, this whole thing is a moodkiller. You with the messy, drooling, disgusting baby and everything."

Anger surging, Cormac glared, towering over his guest. "For your information, River is not disgusting! He's a baby. He can't help what he does and who the hell are you to come up in my house and decide what I should and should not do for my friends?! I want you to leave."

"Fine." Holly stormed out with a huff, heels hitting tile.

He called out from the door "And too fucking bad he killed your mood! I can always get someone else!...Fucking bitch." Totally forgetting his own boner was sufficiently killed, Cormac headed back in, muttering to himself and River. "Stupid bitch, isn't she, buddy? That was a mistake. Take note, don't date bitches."

River gave him a 'duly noted' nod.

Colin arrived a moment later. "What was the yelling I heard down the hall? Where's your date?"

Cormac bounced River on his knee. "Told her to step off."

Sky blues widened in surprise. "That's unheard of."

"I do have bad dates every once in a while." Rare as that is.

"I see." He sat down beside them. "Why did she leave? Not that I'm sad to see her go."

"Holly acted all uptight and shit, not wanting to touch River."

"Cor, not everyone wants to hold a baby they've never met."

"She called him 'disgusting', Colin."

Disbelieving that someone would do that so openly, especially to _his_ child, Colin asked "Are you serious?"

"Yep. Honestly, a person has a right to not like babies but that doesn't mean they should call them names. Seems like _somebody_ forgot they used to be in River's position. We're not born adults."

Cormac handed River to his friend, watching his eyes blink slower and slower, drifting off into quick slumber. "I also don't know where she got this crazy idea to tell me what I shouldn't do for my friends. So what if River's not my main responsibility?"

"But he isn't."

"I know he's not but he is when you entrust him with me. He's my best friend too and I'll do anything for him."

Colin gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "You're sweet, Cormac. And I must say you're quite attached."

He shrugged. "It's hard not to be."

"I mean it, mate. I really appreciate what you said."

"It's the truth."

"Well, since you've been so good, I'll give you the honor of putting him to sleep."

Cormac gave an exaggerated gasp, looking comically like that of a shocked socialite in some classic film. "Me? Oh my, I am so flattered. Give 'im here."

Carefully positioning River's body across his arms, Cormac cradled him, moving slowly to the crib and gently laying the baby onto the padding. Reaching out a finger, he grazed the petal-soft skin upon River's tiny closed fist and smiled.

_'I meant every word. You are special to me. Even though I'm not your father, I'll still be there for you as much as I can. Sleep tight, little guy.'_

Giving River a goodnight kiss, he flicked off the light.

* * *

**Yes, I _so_ had to have Cormac mistaken as the baby daddy! XD And have him almost die from the diaper-changing. Those were my favorite parts, actually, and when he defended River from the bitch. Just my personal input! :)**

**Anyone notice Felicity trying to nudge Cormac in the right direction? ;) I have a strong feeling it'll work eventually.**


	6. A Slight Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy to see you're still reading! Thanks to all who're following! :) So, here's chapter six. I've decided to bring Draco back for a bit and he will come again later. Still sorting out when.

**Chapter Six-A Slight Confrontation**

"Oh, you are so filthy. That's the last time I'm giving you blueberry purée when you're excited." Colin walked to the bathroom, tsking at a carefree River who was contentedly mouthing his fist in between smiling widely and smearing his fingers over his daddy's clean white shirt.

"Aw, all over the new shirt Mum got me. I am so glad we have cleaning charms. When I was your age in the old days before I knew I was magical, it was either soak the fabric very quickly or toss it in the trash."

Colin set him inside the baby carrier for a brief moment, wetting a washcloth and wiping his tiny hands. "One of the spells I'm teaching you first will be 'Scourgify'. Two, if I count 'Tergeo'."

River burped unceremoniously in return.

''Hey, don't you diss cleaning charms. You'll be needing them once you get to Hogwarts.''

''That'll be in about ten and a half years, mate." Cormac appeared at the door, observing his room-mate sponge off the mess.

"Never too late to start discussing them."

"Good point. Giving him a bath?"

"Yep." Colin finished, rinsing out the cloth. "I was just about to. Say, you wanna help?"

"Sure. This looks like it'll be a lot of fun."

"Oh, it is. Especially for him." Colin replied, grabbing the tear-free baby shampoo and body wash.

"Let's get the little wiggle-worm out of his clothes.'' Cormac smiled, gently helping River out of his soiled ensemble, being sure to mind his sensitive limbs, nose, and head as he slowly tugged the shirt off. He reached underneath his bottom and pulled away his pants then checked the diaper to find it miraculously clean. Waiting a minute and praying River wouldn't unexpectedly pee on him, he removed the diaper and proceeded to throw that into the diaper bin behind Colin.

''Doing well so far." he commented, standing back to supervise.

River gurgled and shook his arms animatedly. ''Buh bah.''

"All right, now you need to run the bathwater and get it at an even temperature. Not too hot, not lukewarm."

"Will do." Cormac ran the water and felt the stream occasionally, turning the cold tap a little to the left to cool it down. "Got it. All nice and warm." He smiled, taking hold of the infant. ''Ok..uh..isn't there a little baby seat you can put in the tub?"

"Yeah, right in the cabinet." Cormac held the bare babe snug against his chest with one hand while he grabbed the contraption. Colin decided to be nice and placed it inside the tub for him since Cormac seemed a little uneasy about using only one arm to keep River steady above the water. It was understandable.

"Thanks. Ok, here we go.. yeah." he sat River carefully into the seat, watching him kick his feet under the water and smacking the surface. Cormac grinned and started wetting his light blonde and silvery hair, using a cloth squeezed of excess water. He saw Colin do it a few nights ago, saying it was safer than using a cup. Cormac didn't really know but he took his mate's word for it, anyway. Nice and gentle, he mused, fully dampening that head for shampoo.

"Use only a dime-sized amount."

"Dime-sized?"

"Smaller than a knut, not by much."

"Oh." Cormac deposited that amount and worked the gel into a lather then rinsed, sure to wipe any excess attempting to run down into River's bright, happy eyes. River smacked his lips and splashed about, bringing a smile to both Cormac and Colin's faces.

''I think someone wants their rubber ducky.'' Colin pulled a yellow bath toy from the shelf and gave it to him. River's face brightened immensely. He squealed joyfully, banging it on the water in front of him.

''I don't think I've ever seen a baby enjoy a bath as much as he does.'' Cormac laughed, readying the washcloth.

''He's one of a kind."

"Isn't every baby?"

Colin smiled, leaning against the sink and watching the both of them. ''Yeah, they are.''

"All squeaky clean now. Yes, you are." Playfully pecking River's cheeks, Cormac wrapped the baby in a soft cotton towel and carried him to the nursery. Colin picked out a onesie and handed it over.

''That went way better than I expected."

''Told you I could do it. I'm getting better at this baby stuff every day.'' Cormac replied, snapping the bottom buttons on the onesie and rubbing River's chubby legs. ''Didn't do too bad, did I?" River shook his head, sucking on two fingers. ''You see that? He understood me."

"Uh, babies move at anything. I don't believe he necessarily agreed nor disagreed."

Cormac pouted. ''Always have to ruin it for me?" he picked up River and faced an amused Colin. ''Look at your father. He's deliberately trying to ruin my victory. Just like an arse to do that, huh?"

River loudly gave his 'answer'. "Bwah!"

Cormac pointed to him, smirking. "Thank you! At least _he_ has my back."

Colin reached out for his son, laughing. ''You suck, Cor."

"Only sometimes."

* * *

_Wednesday, in the kitchen..._

''Ok, there's my pile here, washed and folded. I have River's about to be done in three, two, one..''

_BEEEEEP!_

Heading down the hall, Colin opened the magical dryer and withdrew a large basketful of baby clothes. Man, it still amazed Colin over how much clothes babies went through. He brought the clean laundry over to the granite countertop in the kitchen and began to fold. Colin thought about using a charm but being so accustomed to the muggle way, he decided to stick with that. The blonde picked up two tiny white socks and smiled softly.

_'It won't be long until you outgrow these. I'm going to miss you being tiny.'_

While he carried on, a green flash lit up the fireplace and a visitor gracefully entered. Mouthing on a toy disinterestedly, River gazed upon his guest as he was picked up.

Finishing a last pair of shorts, Colin placed it into the basket and sighed. _'Ok, that's one chore out of the way. Now, where's-'_ A loud squealing caught his immediate attention. Papa bear instincts kicking in, Colin all but ran to the living room to see what excited River. His eyes widened.

''Does a Kneazle have you by the tongue or are you going to give me a proper 'hello'?"

Recollecting his wits, Colin nodded and kissed the visitor's cheek in greeting, completely surprised to see her. ''Hello, Narcissa."

River squirmed in her arms, laying his head comfortably upon her breast.

''Uh, I'm not complaining but...how did you find out where I was? No one knows other than my family, Neville, Hannah, and Luna."

Narcissa smiled, taking River's tiny hand to her lips and kissing it tenderly. ''Intuition told me you wouldn't head far. Upon remembering your old hangouts, I simply narrowed it down to this one, of course with confirmation from Neville. I worked a little magic to access the Floo network."

"You mean illegally?"

"Indeed I do."

Colin doesn't expect an apology. She deserves to see River.

"So, afterwards, I figured I'd pay my grandson a visit. Thus, here I am and with presents. I've missed my pumpkin."

''I think he's missed you, too." Colin grinned, settling himself beside them and the gifts piled neatly upon the floor.

"Before I get comfortable, would you care for some tea, Narcissa?"

"I'd love a spot."

"I'll be right back. Be good, mister." Colin reminded a babbling baby as he headed towards the kitchen. Rustling through cabinets, he grabbed a ceramic teapot plus a tin of their finest earl grey.

Cormac sauntered in behind him, opening the fridge. "I hear voices."

"There are people you can talk to about that."

Cormac vindictively pinched his jean-clad ass, smirking when he jumped. "Smartarse. I hear you talking to another person."

"Yeah, it's-" he looked the Keeper up and down.

"Like what you see?" Cormac not so subtly flexed, leaning against the counter.

Colin didn't answer even though he admitted he looked damn good. ''...Why do you have no clothes on?"

Clad in only gray boxer briefs and fucking proud of it, he responded while slowly jutting out his pelvis, making that pronounced package known to the world. ''I feel like a having a breeze between my knees."

"I'm about to put a leg between those knees if you don't cover up.''

''I'd actually prefer your hand.''

Clever response. It would have been more awkward if Colin wasn't purposely avoiding that teasing look in those violet eyes or the cloth-covered monster in close proximity of his own thighs.

''Seriously?"

''Hey, you started it. You can't beat me at awkward, sweetheart."

''Still, we have company."

"Is it anyone I have to put my pants on for? Wait, don't answer that. I'm just gonna walk in and hug 'em anyway.''

_'Oh god, Cormac, no.'_ Just as Cormac started swaggering, Narcissa walked into the kitchen.

''Did I interrupt something?"

Cormac smiled. "Nope." She didn't seem at all phased of him standing in his underwear. ''Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. Lovely to see you. When did you arrive?"

"Just now and by an illegal Floo tap." Colin supplied, observing the outright shamelessness his best friend was sporting. He never blinked an eye hardly when it was directed at others but why would Cormac continue while Narcissa, of all people who epitomized decency and class, was here on a visit? She's not his schoolmate! On the other hand, he really should quit asking himself why.

"Meh, well, as long as it's not Lucius. Does he know you're here?"

Narcissa took no offense. "My husband and I aren't exactly on good terms for the moment. The man thinks I'll happily get over his decision quickly. Feh, he doesn't know me as well as he thinks. And no, he doesn't. I wouldn't care if he found out. My dark magic could match his any day of the week."

Colin placed the water on high heat. "The tea is almost ready. Did you need something else?"

"Well, I came in for some formula, considering River tried to nibble on my breast."

Both men snorted. Cormac gave River a thumbs-up. "Good job! Starting early."

Laughing, Colin stepped away from the stove. "I'll get his bottle. And Cormac...could you please put on some damn pants?"

''Aw, alright. If it'll get you off my dick. Or on it, whatever you prefer."

Colin shook his head as he left. Narcissa responded with a small smirk. "His father did the same things."

"You dated Cormac's father?"

"No, but Riordan did sleep with a few of my housemates before he stuck with Felicity. How she could stand his shenanigans, even I'll never know.''

''I can't believe Cormac's behavior was inherited.''

"They're the legendary McLaggen traits. Rare to skip generations, I'm afraid."

* * *

All settled in the living room with tea and baby formula (also, Cormac in clothes), they gathered for a healthy chat in between opening River's gifts. Colin held River in his arms as he fed him, right after placing a spit-up rag across his shoulder in case of spills. River happily sucked away at the nutritious blend which tasted like absolute shit. Colin curiously tested it before feeding it to him an hour or so right after his birth...that's how he knows.

Narcissa delicately sat her teacup onto a saucer and smiled. ''How's work treating you as of late?"

"Eh.." Colin wiped some dribble off River's chin. ''It's coming along nicely. Busy as usual having to take, develop and coordinate photos and Apparate every which way the boss wants but I'm doing what I love, plus giving my sweetpea what he needs."

On cue, Cormac leaned up from his lounging position upon the loveseat adjacent to Narcissa. ''Speaking of 'what he needs'.."

"Cor, don't."

"It's all right, Colin. You're going to find out eventually. It's better I tell you than suddenly seeing them out on the street." Narcissa smoothly replied, reclaiming her teacup. She took a sip and sighed. "I have figured out whom Draco was paired with."

"Do I know them?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. She was a year below you."

Ah, a 'she'. Colin figured it may have been a woman. Burping River gently, he queried with a clipped tone. ''What's her name?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

Colin pursed his lips in distaste. ''I see. To ensure the chances of future conception are much easier, I assume?"

"You assumed correctly."

Cormac nodded, tongue in cheek. "Greengrass, huh? For the feminine perspective, I thought it would have been Parkinson. You saw how she was up his arse at school."

"She was one of an array of choices.''

"Any chance a few were male?"

"Yes, but they all attended either Durmstrang or the male branch of Beauxbatons. That was if Lucius decided to take that route. More of a last resort."

Colin grunted in aggravation. ''May I have some tea, please?"

Cormac poured him a cup and took River, letting his father drink deeply.

Narcissa scooted beside him and took his hand. ''Don't let this get to you. Now, I'm not sure if you're aware but despite the circumstances, River is still Draco's first born son and the first to inherit the Malfoy estate. He can lay claim to it when he turns seventeen if he so wishes.''

''But, he's illegitimate."

"That doesn't matter. I've read all the documents regarding heirs of the Malfoy family once I married Lucius. Nowhere does it say in any of them that an illegitimate child is unable to stake his/her claim. They just have to be of Malfoy blood and be born first. You have to love loopholes.''

_'Indeed you DO have to love loopholes.'_ Colin mulled over that statement. He could be extremely vindictive and encourage River once he gets older to take what was his birthright. Oh, would that seriously put a mega dent in Lucius's ego! Of course! River would take the manor, have control over the vast fortune, their assets, everything! It sounds so deliciously evil to do but Colin had these little annoyances called principles and pride and they picked an extremely inconvenient time to nag him. (His parents _really_ had to give him those, huh?)

But honestly, he's not Lucius and he's not going to sink to his level. One would argue to him over the concept of 'owed child support', although Colin would stubbornly reply with 'Draco didn't need his fortune but kept it anyway. I don't need his bloody money, he can keep it. We're doing just fine without him.'

He looked up from his teacup. ''I see. I dunno if I'd like to put River through any legal battles.''

''Well, if I were in your position, I would, but you don't have to. I just ask you keep that information in mind.''

He will be sure to do that. "Yes, Narcissa."

"Good. Unfortunately, I have to bid you boys farewell. Thank you so much for the hospitality." She gave Colin a big hug and kissed his cheek. She grabbed River from Cormac, kissed his chubby cheeks and affectionately tickled him under his chin. ''Grandma loves you. I will come around more often, I promise. I also promise to sneak you away to one of the Black vacation cottages for a long weekend...which I will do quite shortly. Be good for your daddy." She gave him back to Colin.

"Before I go.." she reached into her purse and pulled out another parcel, giving it to him.

"What is it? Feels like picture frames."

"I had the Malfoy and Black family crests framed to hang in River's nursery. He needs to grow up knowing whom he hails from. Copies of family histories and albums will follow and I'll owl you prior to my next visit. Goodbye."

"Bye.."

As soon as she left, Cormac unwrapped the frames, exposing two silver ornate rectangles lying atop one another. ''Very nice. Never thought I'd have any of their crests hanging in my house."

"I'm glad Narcissa gave them to us. River deserves to grow up knowing his ancestry, even knowing who his fucking creep of a grandfather is."

"I heard Abraxas was worse, same as Walburga Black."

"Technically, she was an aunt of Narcissa's, and at least he'll take comfort in not physically knowing either one of them. Can you help me put them up?"

"As soon as you decide where."

* * *

_In town, two days later. Friday afternoon.._

Colin strolled alone through a bustling Diagon Alley, having procured some potion ingredients and a few extra photography supplies which were, luckily for him, on sale! Certain types of wizarding film and photo-developing chemicals could be quite expensive but even he couldn't exactly cut corners on quality. He stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts and peered through the window. He watched as a gaggle of little kids flitted about with their choice of books alongside a frazzled-looking mother holding a romance novel.

Colin pulled out his bag and looked at his coins. He had more than enough to pick a book for River out of the children's section. Opening the door, he headed inside. About ten to fifteen minutes later, he left with his purchase.

_'101 Babblings for Babes. River's going to love it. Says here on the cover that it's Witchy Mommy Magazine's number one choice for baby books. I hope it's not false advertisement. Hmm, it'll be a little late to fix a large dinner. Perhaps I'll just pick up some for Cormac and myself. How would he feel about Japanese?'_

Absentmindedly scanning the crowd, Colin caught a flash of platinum blonde hair a few yards away. That unmistakable head of hair could belong to no one other than...

_'Draco.'_

The man Colin hadn't seen hide nor hair of in over a month was right here and wasn't alone. To his right was a beautiful woman with long locks of a more golden hue, carrying a few bags. He wasn't out of Hogwarts long enough to forget she was Astoria, Daphne's younger sister and Draco's apparent betrothed. His breath caught in his throat. Blood pounded in Colin's ears and he was heartbeats away from seeing red. He wanted nothing more than to walk over and bruise that pointy face. He'd deserve every blow too.

Simultaneously, Colin's common sense and reason called out to him, reminding that River's already lost one parent over one stupid choice. He doesn't need to lose the other in jail. Deeply breathing, Colin headed past them towards the exit, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

''Colin?" He stopped again and turned slowly, facing his ex. They stood across each other and stared. Colin actually glared at the both of them and stifled a snarl. Draco stood taller with a nervous, tiny smile. ''How..how are you?"

''Why do you even care?" Colin bit back, the ice in his voice sure to shoot anyone through the heart.

''Please, Colin. I don't want a fight. I'm truly wondering how you're doing."

"Fine."

"How's River? How much has he grown?"

"River's doing very well. As for his current size, you'd know if you even bothered to check on him."

Draco winced and shrank slightly at his tone. Astoria observed silently between them. ''Col, I wanted to."

"Yeah? Then why the hell didn't you? It's been over a bloody month. You could have stopped by my office or given us the decency of a single owl."

Draco defensively shot back. ''I would if knew where the hell you're staying! Don't you think that I worried about you? About our son? You left without leaving me a note!"

"And you left us without even considering our feelings! It took you not even a minute to fucking side with your fortune. Did you once think staying with us was more important?"

Draco couldn't come up with a clear answer. "Colin, I...I did, but..."

Colin sneered at him in disgust. "That's what I thought. Fucking coward." Tightening his grip on his bags, Colin stormed off.

* * *

Colin arrived at the flat moments later with takeout successfully levitating to the kitchen table. Cormac appeared minutes later and sat down.

''Yum, sushi! Thanks, Col. Oh, and River's already been fed. He was also fussy after a tickle assault so I put him down for a little nap."

Colin gazed up from his tray and set down his chopsticks, smiling softly. ''I appreciate that. How much did he lose on you?"

"Actually, none. I think he's beginning to get used to me feeding him."

"Indeed, that is progress. Mind casting a cooling charm over my plate? I'm gonna check on him and put my things away."

"Sure thing, mate."

Colin stowed away his belongings and crept inside the nursery, peering at River from over his crib. The mobile's gentle melody assured he would remain sleeping, or so Colin hoped for the time being. He extended a finger towards River's face. With the back of his top knuckle, he gently grazed his soft cheek. The infant didn't stir.

_'Ran into your daddy in Diagon Alley today. He was with your soon-to-be stepmother. Heh, not surprised. She's probably going to be stuck up his arse as well. Probably were out picking engagement rings or whatever Lucius demanded. I don't know and I don't care. He asked about you, too. I told him you were fine and he'd actually know if he bothered to see you. Would you believe he tried turning the argument around on me because I didn't tell him where we went? Well, I guess he did have a somewhat valid point as much as I really hate to admit but you know what? I don't think I'm comfortable being near him or having him near you right now. Especially not now with...with his new fiancée and your soon-to-be stepmother suddenly in the picture. You should have seen her. She's rich, she's beautiful, and she's pureblood. She's everything Lucius wanted for Draco.'_

Despair and melancholy repeatedly stabbed Colin in the heart as he continued, his sky blues immediately welling with tears that threatened to fall with the faintest blink. _'Astoria's everything that I wasn't. I wasn't enough for his precious son. WE weren't enough.'_

Colin slapped his hand over his own mouth to silence his unexpected sobbing. He ambled out the nursery to his own room where he sat on his bed and let it all out. Wondering what was taking him so long, Cormac headed to Colin's room and knocked then opened the door.

''Colin?"

The man in question held his head in his hands, weeping bitterly. Colin felt the mattress sink next to him.

''Mate, what happened?"

He didn't answer and kept crying. He was too distraught to answer. Cormac's own heart broke at seeing his best friend in so much pain. He wanted to ease it somehow, make it better. If only Colin would tell him what caused it. The Keeper moved closer and brought Colin to his chest. He ran his hand comfortingly up and down his back to soothe him. This seemed to make Colin relax slightly.

Sniffling, Colin turned his reddened eyes up to him. ''I...ugh. I saw Draco in Diagon Alley today."

Cormac's face hardened ferociously. "What did he say?" He really wanted to know what else he did to make Colin cry and he'd have full license to hunt the heir down and beat the hell out of him.

''It's not what he said. He didn't say much because I didn't let him. It's...it's just...I saw him and Astoria together."

Cormac sighed and kept rubbing his back. Colin wasn't ready to see them. It was too soon. "I see. Did she say anything to you?"

"No, she said nothing while Draco and I had our little bout."

"Good, 'cause I would've hexed her face with the ugliest clown makeup and hairdo in the world.'' he replied, hoping to cheer up a despondent Colin, and he did.

A tiny smile cracked across his lips. ''That's immature, mate."

"So?"

''So, you don't need to lower yourself to that, even if it is fucking hilarious."

"Aw, all right. Ok, uh, tell me everything that happened."

Colin inhaled and continued with his head laying on his broad chest. ''Well, before I decided to pick up food, I spotted Draco in the crowd. I tried passing by without being seen and as luck would have it, he caught me. I glared, he said 'hello' and asked of my wellbeing and River's. I retorted over how he'd know if he bothered to see him, he brought up the..ugh..admittedly valid point of how I never told him where we went and I of course, turned the conversation on him about why he left us. He attempted to give me a probably bullshit reason, I called him a fucking coward and I left. What...what made me upset.. '' he closed his eyes and swallowed that bad taste in his throat. Those tears started coming back, rolling down his ivory, forlorn face.

"I don't get it. Just why...why wasn't I good enough for Draco? What was wrong with me? What was wrong with River? Why are we not good enough? So what if we're less than pureblood. That doesn't make us any less magical. That didn't make us any less of a family. Why couldn't have Lucius left us alone? I loved...I loved Draco and what gave him the right to get up and leave us like he did? We needed him so much and...'' his body became wracked with sobs and he was unable to finish.

Cormac held Colin tighter, giving him every ounce of comfort he had. He knew Colin most likely still held some love and attachment to Draco, even only if it was a tiny bit. He's the father of their child and they were together for almost eight years and normally, someone can't just sever all emotional ties in one night. It was going to take longer than a month for things to become ''normal'' again for both Colin and River. It was hard for Cormac watching his best friend break down and shed countless tears for someone who's never coming back.

''Shhh. It's going to be ok, Col, believe me."

Colin whispered solemnly. "How do you know?"

"Well, truthfully, I don't. All we can be sure to do is try. And you know what?"

"What?"

"There is nothing wrong with you or River. You guys are perfect the way you are, pureblood or not. And honestly, you're actually too good for him. Anyone who gets up and leaves you for one shit reason or another isn't worth it. Don't tell me you don't have an ounce of feelings left for Draco, I know you do. I hate to say it but it's in your best interest that you move on. Both you and River deserve far better than what you've been dealt. I'm not going to ask you to completely forsake Draco's existence because he's still River's other father and he's going to be a part of his life, regardless. I just want you to try and find a little happiness in all the bullshit. If you have to be single for a while for this to happen, then so be it. River's more important and that bouncing bubble of burping, giggling joy is full of more love than any other man you could hope to find."

"Even you?"

Cormac snorted. ''Even me."

Colin wiped his eyes and laughed. That sound and smile made his night. Compassionate best friend brownie point: Earned.

''You know, mate, I also have to be completely honest. It's fucking hard to see why you're still single, sometimes. You have so much going for you and you're kind, decent, you're way smarter than the average Keeper and you're articulate. Actually, this is the most articulate you've been in forever."

"Don't forget I'm sexy as hell.''

''And yeah, that too. Still, it's puzzling.''

Cormac shrugged. ''I dunno, either. Maybe I'll get lucky someday."

Colin smiled. ''Yeah, hopefully I will too." He stood and went for the door. "I'm glad I got my appetite back. Before I eat, I'd just like to leave you one last confession since we seem to be doing that a lot tonight. If the circumstances were different, I'd date you.''

With that, Colin went to the kitchen.

Cormac remained sitting. An odd sort of tingling occurred in his chest. He bit his lip, staring out the door. _'Yeah. If.'_

The tingling happened to migrate towards his stomach and it did a flip. He decided to attribute that to hunger. _'Shit. Guess I'll, uh..go eat. Waste not, want not.'_

* * *

**There's some 'Cissa and Draco action for those who've been wanting some. Yes, I do know it's the logical route for Colin to be wrathful and have River eventually take Draco's manor and whatnot (What majority of scorned parents wouldn't?) but, that's really not the point of what I'm trying to do here in the story.**

**I do apologize if it does seem a tad boring but I want this to build. It won't be at an aggravating snail's pace, I can tell you that. I've read other fics that have taken like over twenty chapters to get an admittance of infatuation. I won't do that to you. :) Hey, at least the gears are turning. Note Cormac's last two lines.**

**What you think?**


	7. Cormac's Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Good to see you again. Here's another update while I tend to the rest of my fics. I've decided to move things about a week later so the plot info fits. I figured it was about time to take it up a notch. It's a bit shorter than the other chapter but I hope that's not much of an issue. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven-Cormac's Realization**

_February 13th..._

"Yes! A nice, even golden brown. Mmmm...and they smell delicious, too. See?" Colin held out a piping hot muffin for River to see as he observed from his highchair, idly kicking his feet. "Once you get a little older, I'll make these homemade pumpkin-spice treats for all of us to share. 'Us' as in you, also."

He sighed after kissing the top of River's head. ''It sucks they don't make pumpkin-spice flavored formula. They should so you can at least get an idea of how amazing it is."

Across from them, Cormac shuffled hurriedly through the kitchen, nearly tripping over his own feet. Colin raised an amused eyebrow, popping the rest of the muffins out of the pan. ''In a hurry?"

"Remember when my coach decided to start practice at a later hour today?"

"I do."

"Well, instead of 11:00 am, he made it for 10 and it's nine forty-two. If I don't apparate now, I won't be able to properly suit up in time. And I fucking have to miss breakfast, too."

"No, you won't. Here, and be careful. Don't accidentally splinch yourself." Colin tossed one to Cormac. He shoved it in his mouth with a muffled 'thanks' and got the hell out of there.

"Looks like it's just you and me going to Nev and Hannah's, eh?" River responded by knocking his bowl of applesauce into the floor. "...Right after I clean this up. Messy lil' midget.''

* * *

_Neville and Hannah's penthouse/Leaky Cauldron, around 1:00 p.m._

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hang on a second..." Hannah treaded quickly across the living room as Devon screamed from inside his playpen. "Colin! Great to see you. Come on in."

"Thanks.." Colin gave her a warm smile, trying not to wince at the volume emanating from the mini-Longbottom. "Somebody's fussy today."

Hannah drooped her shoulders unceremoniously and hung her head. ''Ugh, tell me about. He's been crying for over an hour. I dunno what's wrong with Devon. He's not sick, he's not gassy, he's not hungry, he has a fresh diaper. I honestly haven't a clue. I've tried everything."

Colin nodded, keeping River upright in his carrier. "I'm probably taking a gamble here but why don't we try this?" Unlatching his son, Colin placed River inside the 'warzone' and the most magical thing happened...a thing so glorious, parents of infants everywhere would kill to have this happen instantly- Devon stopped crying.

Jaws open, eyes wide, Hannah gaped. ''What the fuck?"

Colin started snickering when she shot him an evil glare.

She stabbed him in the arm with her finger. "You. How? Tell me. Now."

"I think Devon was suffering from 'lack of River' syndrome. They haven't seen each other in a month so I thought this might work. And it did, so yay us!"

"You're an arse."

"How am I an arse?"

"You did it and I couldn't."

"I think River was the one who really did it."

Hannah peered at the playpen. Devon rolled himself over and placed one tiny hand on River's face and keeping another on a stuffed bear which River tried to steal, while babbling something that they both could have sworn sounded like 'butthead'.

"Did you hear that?"

"You too?"

"Wow...we should tell Neville about this."

"It's almost his lunch break so we will. This is an amazing day. First, River miraculously quiets Devon, now we're hearing near-words from him.'' Hannah continued, leading Colin into the kitchen to prepare tea. Neville arrived in the living room shortly after they brought tea and muffins. Immediately, Hannah told him all about Devon's suspicious babbling.

''Whaaaat? Was that really his first word?"

"Presumed word, actually. He's not old enough for it to be clear."

Neville grinned, taking a muffin. "Still. 'Butthead'? Why couldn't it have sounded like 'Dada' or 'Mama'?"

Colin smiled, gazing back at the babies. "Considering how River tried swiping the bear, I think it was an appropriate choice."

Neville laughed, fighting to avoid choking on a morsel. ''Yeah, sounds like it. So, how's living with Cormac? You two getting along?"

"Ooh! I've been meaning to ask you about that." Hannah added, her curiosity piqued.

Colin replied, reclining further upon the couch. ''Wonderful. Absolutely the best room-mate ever, besides you guys."

"What all have you been up to?"

"Well, a good bit can happen in a little over a month."

"Give us the rundown."

Colin did, flying through the uninteresting bits and saved the best details for last, laughing along with Neville and Hannah once they heard about Cormac's mum paying them a visit and how he nearly got his ass kicked. Hannah held her stomach as she fell onto Colin's side, picturing the look on Cormac's face.

''S-She thought Cormac had a secret lovechild? Oh my god, that had to be priceless! I wish I was there!"

"Haha, you think you wish you were there for that? You should have been at the park when some girl thought Cormac was River's father."

"Whoa!" Neville exclaimed humorously. "Seriously? She thought Cormac was his...wow. Now THAT is priceless."

"What's even more hilarious is that River's the main reason why all those people flirted with him that day." At the mere notion of a baby having way more game than Cormac, they all burst into laughter once again.

* * *

Catching his breath, Colin continued. ''Oh yeah. It was great. What's even better is that Cormac's adjusting very well to having a baby in the flat. He's been helping me feed him, bathe him, everything."

Neville grinned. "So, River didn't drive him nuts?"

"Nope."

"Has Cor kept his playtime in the bedroom?"

"Of course. We agreed on that before I moved in. So far, Cor's kept his word and River has not seen a penis that wasn't his own nor any tits. And hopefully we can keep it that way for a long while. I know River has to learn about sex someday but I'd rather him not witness it from Cormac."

"Isn't that true. How are his dates? How many have you seen?"

"Eh, they're ok I guess. He hasn't had many since I came around. A few were decent and one wasn't. I have never thought I'd see the day Cormac would actually let a date go unfinished."

"Really?" Hannah was quite surprised to hear this because out of all his dates she knew of, both parties went home happy. "What happened?"

"This woman called River disgusting and complained that he was ruining their date."

"What a bitch."

"That's what he said. Once she said that, he yelled at her to leave. When I came back from getting a package, he told me everything. He defended my baby, you guys."

Hannah gushed. "Aww...that's so sweet. Cormac being all protective like another papa bear, almost."

"Yeah, almost." Colin smiled, recalling that fierce look in his eye and how he held River close as if that woman's insult was a real threat. He had to admit he's never witnessed him being this concerned over anyone else, not since they were back in Hogwarts facing bullies. It was actually quite wonderful and something Colin deeply admired.

"Speaking of papa bears.." Colin's serene visage took a downward turn. "..I ran into Draco in Diagon Alley last Friday."

Neville's ears perked immediately and earthy-brown orbs darkened. ''You did, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oh, boy.." Hannah exhaled slowly. "How did it go?"

"Before I go into that, it turns out Draco's new wife is going to be Astoria Greengrass. Found out on Wednesday when Narcissa flooed in."

Neville nodded, remembering when she stopped by the Leaky Cauldron. "Greengrass? I thought it would have been Pansy."

"Cormac assumed the same but no, she was one from a line of Lucius's choosing. Anyway, when I finished up shopping I saw the two of them strolling along. I couldn't get away without Draco noticing me. We talked briefly and he expectedly gave me an excuse to why he hasn't seen River and yes, I do know part of it is because I never told him. Basically, we both got defensive and it didn't end that well."

"We figured as much."

"Afterwards, I got food and went home. Once I checked on River, I got to thinking and the next thing I knew, I ended up bawling in my room with Cormac's arms wrapped around me."

"Oh, Colin.." Hannah tenderly rubbed his back, laying her head over his shoulder in sympathy.

"I didn't think seeing Draco again would make me do that. It shouldn't have but it did."

"You loved him. What could you expect to do?"

"I expected I could keep it together after the fact."

"Colin, honey. You can't always force yourself to hide what you're feeling. It's going to come out one way or another. You haven't cried since the night you left so it was about time you did. It's just another part of the healing process and once you've gone through all the stages, you can move on. It's better that you do."

"Heh, Cormac said the same thing."

"He did, eh?" Hannah shot Neville a knowing wink, which Colin didn't notice.

"That and he wants me to be happy. He also said River's more important than finding another man at this point in time."

"Wow, Cor's really grown up. That's the most mature thing I've ever heard him say."

"I was just as surprised as you, even more so with how he's acted the entire time we lived together. First, he totally wanted to help care for River and now he's doing an amazing job, he chooses my baby over a short skirt, and then he comforts me during an emotional episode. Honestly, I couldn't ask for a better friend.''

Neville suddenly snorted. "Think anyone else is going to believe this?"

Colin joined him in the small burst of laughter. "With his reputation, probably not...but they would just have to look deeper, now wouldn't they?"

Another hour passes and Colin bids his friends goodbye with River snoozing contentedly in his carrier. Reaching the apparition point, a sentence from the earlier conversation re-entered his thoughts.

_' "Honestly, I couldn't ask for a better friend.'' '_ An unknown pressure bore into his chest at the word 'friend'. He had no idea where it was coming from. For the slightest of seconds he almost assumed, then he brushed it off. With a faint 'crack', they headed home.

* * *

_Valentine's Day..._

River sat proudly in his highchair, calmly mouthing his tiny fingers after digesting a lovely meal of mushy sweet potatoes and carrots his daddy fed him not even a half-hour ago. He gazed to his right at a vase of fresh roses, curious over the silky-looking red blobs on green sticks that smelled so interesting. To his left, a shuffling sounded and a tilted smiling face peeked at him from around the corner. River turned at the noise.

''Heeeyyy. I see you." Colin grinned, straightening himself upright with his arms behind his back. ''Guess what I have? Come on, it's for you.''

River smacked his lips, staring at him blankly. 'Tell me.'

''Awww...all right. Look at this." Colin withdrew a Gryffindor red teddy bear and held it out. ''Happy Valentine's Day, lil' guy.'' River's mercury eyes glowed at the new toy and his mouth opened in awe. Colin let him bat it with his hands before lifting River from his chair and covering his face with kisses. River giggled loudly and buried his face in his daddy's hair, almost nuzzling into him. Colin stroked his soft locks and murmured. ''You're welcome.''

''That was adorable.'' Cormac smirked, standing in the kitchen doorframe.

Colin rolled his eyes. ''Gee...you're still wearing clothes after practice? What's the occasion? Oh, a hot date?" He noticed Cormac's form-fitting black slacks and powerful crimson button-up dress shirt with just the top three buttons undone, which honestly made him look devilishly good. Whomever he was seeing tonight would be a very lucky guy or gal indeed.

He smoothed his combed wheat-toned hair. ''Nope.''

''No?" Colin raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lip curled up in amusement.

''No. Staying in."

"Then what's with the seductive beast get-up?"

"Can't a man look good for his friends?"

"Never said you couldn't but why today of all days? Thought you'd already have a date or try to get one."

Cormac shrugged. "Felt like spending it with you two. I don't want you to be alone on Valentine's Day."

"Cor, you don't have to do this. And besides, I have my valentine right here." He playfully tickled River's tummy under his red shirt.

Cormac grinned, walking over and giving River his own little tickle. ''I insist. Besides, there's no rule that says your best friend can't be your valentine. Come on, I have chocolate...lots and lots of chocolate. I also have a nice bottle of vintage red wine which we'll both only have ONE glass of and we can sit around, watch movies and bullshit for the rest of the night. River being here will only add to the fun. I'm claiming him as my valentine too and there's nothing you can do about it."

Colin snorted. ''Persistent, much? All right, as long as we don't watch some crappy rom-com flicks.''

''Pssh, please. I've got the Expendables ready to watch. You can't get more manlier than that.''

''Can I pick a comedy to start off with?"

"Sure. This night is yours too."

* * *

Valentine's Day passes smoothly late into the night. Two men laid upon the couch as the end credits of the Expendables flick came on the screen. River was fast asleep in his playpen, resting a foot on the stuffed rabbit Cormac bought him as a present. Reaching out for the remote and turning off the entertainment system, Cormac turned to his left and smiled. Colin was also asleep from the long day, laying his head on his shoulder. It was just like they were in school again, lounging against one another after watching movies late into the night on weekends when they, Hannah, Neville, and Draco would sneak off.

It never failed. He would look so peaceful, so content, as he does right now. Cormac gazed at River beside the table. That baby really could stay up late if he wanted...without crying. It wasn't all that long until he finally got tuckered out. The Keeper then faced the mess on the table in front of him. Two empty wine glasses, two empty plates that formerly held a delicious steak dinner, and two giant boxes of both Swiss and Belgian chocolates in which half was completely devoured.

_'Tonight was a very good night',_ he mused. _'Much better than all the ones I've had in a long time.'_

Indeed it was. Cormac used to think that a great Valentine's Day would consist of a either a very hot guy or girl, a night at the club or a restaurant, plus a roll in the sheets then a half-hearted promise to meet up again later. No, not this year. Instead, he had his best mate, River, and no sex whatsoever. It was new and yet, it felt warmer and more meaningful. More right in a sense. He couldn't explain it but he had this sudden idea of wanting to have this again with River and...with Colin. Cormac sighed softly, not wishing to wake the man next to him. He observed his face. That beautiful bone structure, those pale eyelids that housed clear and shimmering sky blue eyes framed by dark lashes, his full and pouty, rosy lips that would give way to a gorgeous white smile when he'd laugh...

His heart pounded faster, he licked his dry lips. It was no secret that Cormac thought Colin was extremely attractive. He thought all his friends were then and now. Seven years back when they were in early fifth year, he'd fantasize about all them on occasion in between many others. (He's Cormac, don't ask why.) Although, he actually fantasized about Colin the most. Colin was the main one out of the gang he'd flirt with and once upon a time, he really did want to sleep with him even if it was only one night.

Cormac would have followed through like with any other person until his senses steered him from making a big mistake. Colin wasn't the guy for one-night stands. He's heard him say long ago that it wouldn't have been right for him to have a single night of passion with someone who wasn't looking for anything long-term. That crushed Cormac's spirit slightly but he understood. Deep down, he found it admirable and decided to back off.

Not long after he did, Colin and Draco officially became a couple. And eight years later, River was born, Draco left and completely devastated him.

_'So much for staying for the long-term.'_ Cormac thought, gingerly removing a few stray golden strands from Colin's face. _'You shouldn't be dealing with this. You don't deserve it, neither of you do. What you do deserve is someone that will stay by your side. Someone that will do everything they can to make you happy. To help provide for you, to care for you...to love you.'_

The odd tingling that burrowed into his chest a week before returned with a vengeance. This has been happening since that night when he held Colin in his arms. Every time he's near him or hears his name. He's never let it show, fearing there would be a misunderstanding between them given the reasons he's known before and Colin's friendship was something he didn't want to lose. Colin is precious to him. He always was.

Still, he couldn't help what he's beginning to feel. He couldn't help that the attachment strengthened when Colin moved in. He couldn't help but to admit that maybe his mother was right. About his relationships, about Colin, about everything. Oh, how he honestly _hated_ that. And if he wanted to keep being honest, he was getting tired of all the dates that were going nowhere.

Sure, they were great and great-looking but most of them had no depth. It was getting repetitive and almost mind-numbing. He couldn't see himself dating like this for the rest of his life. Cormac truly longed for something more even if he never admitted it often. He wanted love too. And maybe, if there was a ghost of a chance, he could find it in Colin.

_'That's if you would give me a chance. I want to try. I just hope you would. But for now, I won't push. I won't mention it. Maybe in time you'll see this wouldn't be a bad idea.'_

Rising carefully from his seat, Cormac made sure to gently lower Colin so that he would lay across the couch. He pulled the blanket from across the back and draped it over his resting form. Quietly, he crept towards River's playpen. Slowly reaching down, he picked him up and carried him off to the nursery praying River would remain asleep. He was difficult sometimes to put to sleep and Cormac wanted Colin to have a little break. Thankfully, River never woke. He just gasped and murmured.

After Cormac laid the infant inside his crib, he propped his body against the wooden side and stared down at River. He silently marveled over this bundle of sunshine, every inch of him - from the silky platinum and blonde hair to his tiny toes. He was a little angel. An angel with a bright pink-gummed smile, a musical laugh, and mercury eyes that never lose their sparkle. As Cormac continued observing River, he noticed he was a spitting image of Draco, except he had Colin's lips and ears.

It was going to be a few years before he could tell if he'd have more of Colin's features but as of right now, it wasn't much. Especially those eyes, those were all Malfoy. River also sported some of Draco's attitude in the way he tried claiming dominance over his and other children's toys or how he'd ''glare'' or ''respond''. If he could walk, Cormac was sure there would be a slight swagger as well. Now, none of this in any way upset Cormac nor did it deter him from helping raise and love River. This in fact made him determined to help ensure River would know right from wrong and to never forsake family for money.

_'Colin and I will both see that you learn and we pray that you never do. We want you to know just because you're Malfoy's son, it doesn't mean you're genetically predisposed to make his mistakes. I know you'll be better than that and if he hasn't lost all his sense, he'll want you to better than him too.'_

He sighed and stroked River's head. _'I wonder how much of Colin is in you. You're sweet and bubbly like he is and you're quite the observer. You're so fascinated by the world around you and you're funny. Maybe you'll turn out more like him as you get older. Who knows? What I do know is that you'll be handsome just like your father. Your wonderful, amazing father...'_

Cormac stopped himself in mid thought. It was past midnight and he needed rest.

_'Goodnight, River. Sleep tight, munchkin.'_ Kissing his forehead, Cormac left to his room, got under the covers and with the image of Colin's soft smile, he drifted off to a sound slumber.

* * *

**Finally, some insight into Cormac's growing affections. What you all think? :)**

***Expendables: That action film is solely the property of their creators, film corporations, etc.**


	8. Draco's Return, Colin's Discomfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hello! Man, I really do hate giving late updates and I know you hate to hear it. What can I do when writer's block tries to come back, I get sick for a while and time runs away from me? *sighs* Well, if you'd kindly disregard my complaining, here is another chapter! :P

**Chapter Eight-Draco's Return, Colin's Discomfort**

"The light is too bright here in this one, not enough contrast in the other...ugh...'' Colin huffed in frustration while he sifted through this week's newest portfolio. He did coverage at function between the British and Hungarian Ministries and somehow crap seemed to wiggle its way in after every five shots, which almost never happens. He frowned, separating the dozen he pulled from the pile. ''Ridiculous.''

''What's ridiculous?"

Colin looked ahead, tossing them to the side. "Just these photos. They're terrible."

Cormac strolled over and picked them up. One colored photo depicted a garden soirée with groups of finely dressed people chatting with the sun in the distance, the rest were similar but held more far off poses and inside interaction. ''Looks fine to me. I don't see what's so terrible about them.''

"Well, they're still below my standard. The first one, the sun's casting a glare and making the foreground look darker and a bit muddled, the others seem too congested and the lighting's way off in the last. My work's normally better than this."

"Hmm.." Cormac peered further at the photos, understanding once Colin pointed the mistakes out. "I see it now. Ok, these are just a few bad pictures. You have plenty of good ones. Why are you upset about 'em?"

Colin shut his folder and sighed. ''I know it's kind of stupid to let it aggravate me but I can't help it. I'm a perfectionist in my job. It's pretty much how I got it and I don't want to seem like I'm slipping."

He smiled. "You're not slipping. Everyone has an off day sometimes including me. Remember that game last year when a few more goals got past me than before? And when I was really angry about it and nearly drove myself to the brink of insanity trying to perfect my moves?"

"Yeah.."

"I learned not to let one bad game bother me so you shouldn't let a few unwanted photos make you uneasy. Use the best shots you have. You're still one of the Daily Prophet's top photographers."

Taking his kind reassurance into consideration, Colin smiled. "You're right. I'll do that. So, River still asleep?"

"Mhmm. Like the dead. Though, I'm not sure for how much longer. Today's my poker game with the guys."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I promised to get food. Excuse me.." Colin quickly left to go to the store and grab takeaway, grazing Cormac's hip on the way out.

Cormac observed his retreating form, from his long hair and lean torso, all the way to his tight and round jean-clothed behind. _'Gorgeous.'_

There was never a moment he didn't spare to not check out his best friend. He was very tempted now to accidentally trip and catch himself by grabbing onto his ass. Alas, he held back. He's trying to be slightly more gentlemanly about this without entirely giving himself away. Breathing deeply, Cormac headed to the kitchen to set up.

"All right. We have 4 large pizzas, 2 boxes of chicken, 3 bags of crisps, a tin of mixed nuts, one veggie plate because Ernie insists, some sweets and two cases of beer. Feel free to engorge. If there's any vomit, you handle it. River's the only baby I prefer cleaning after." Colin announced with a smile, levitating the day's refreshments onto the granite counter.

"Awww, you know I'd clean up after you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Cormac got out the playing cards. "The guys will be here any minute. I checked on River and he's still sleeping."

"Good. I'll look in on him."

Loud knocking sounded on the front door. "Oi, McLaggen! Open up!"

Cormac rubbed his hands. "Just in time. Flint's here." He wandered through the living room and welcomed Marcus and the others inside. "Come on in and get settled. Food's here!"

"Food." Justin drooled, ambling to the kitchen.

"I hope there's vegetables. Can't stand so much heavy food without a break."

"Colin honored your request, Ernie. Don't worry."

Marcus took his seat beside Cormac. "So, how's things with Colin and River?"

Cormac swallowed his bite of pepperoni-sausage pizza. "It's been a dream living together. Best room-mates ever."

"River's really taken to you, huh?"

"I think he has. He's stopped puking on me so much."

Marcus chuckled. He still had that same ferocious, crooked sharp-toothed smile everyone remembered. It did become kinder over the past few years because of his sons. "There will be more for a while, just keep that in mind."

"Oh, I will. Believe me."

"Speaking of..." Ernie lowered his voice a tad. "..how is Colin doing now that Draco's...you know."

"Better." Cormac deadpanned, admiring his pizza while he ate it. The guys gave each other a look then at Cormac. He felt eyes on him.

"What? He is. Ok, it will take a little more time for him to completely process everything but he is improving. Let's try not to mention Draco so much. That seems to help, too." Murmurs of agreement circled around and not long after, the game was on.

* * *

"Damn it! Justin wins. Again." Cormac groaned, tossing his hand down.

Chuckling, Justin reclaimed everyone's cards and the winning pot. ''If you guys hate losing then quit inviting me to play. It's that simple."

"I blame Ernie. He drags you everywhere."

"Because he's a doll. Aren't ya?" Ernie smirked when Justin shot him a wink.

"A real fucking peach. Where's my beer?" Flint grunted, looking around for his bottle.

"Behind you, mate." Adrian sat it back in front of him.

"Oh...thanks."

"Hey all.." Colin greeted, coming in to see Cormac, Adrian, Marcus, Ernie and Justin all gathered around, receiving another hand.

"Hey."

"Yo.."

"How's it going?"

"Fine, fine. Just wanting a bite." He replied, reaching for a slice of pizza. He chewed a delicious, saucy morsel until... "Waaah! Waaaahhh! Wuuh wuuh waaah!"

"And there he goes. Excuse me, guys."

"Why don't you bring River? We could use another guy." Marcus called jokingly behind him.

"I'm sure you do." Colin grinned, ambling to the nursery. River was lying in his crib sniffling when he entered and picked him up, rubbing his back. "Shhh...shhh. It's ok, it's ok. You're hungry now, aren't you? Let's get some food." Colin went back, patting his behind.

"Well, look who's awake from their nap." Marcus smiled, looking over Cormac's shoulder at the squirming baby.

"He's hungry. Hope I'm not interrupting but could you hold him for a minute? I need his food and highchair."

"No prob."

River gave a slight coo when Flint carefully scooped him into his giant arms and sucked his tiny fingers. "Save some of that appetite, buddy."

With a free hand, Cormac stroked River's cheek. "I think he's getting ravenous, mate. He's eyeing my cards."

"Nah, he knows a losing hand when he sees one."

"Shut up, Justin."

Flicking his wand, the highchair was in place adjacent to the table. Colin placed River inside and after quickly transfiguring a chair for himself, he began feeding. ''Who's winning so far?"

"If you mean how many times we've lost, then Justin is."

"Don't hate me for being good." Justin smirked. He only became good by playing in his uncle's furnished basement and taking the man's friends for all they had. It certainly paid off.

* * *

Cormac grumbled unintelligibly to that, discarding one card and taking another. Colin smiled, catching a dribble on River's chin. "Can't blame a bloke for being a decent player. Anyway, how is everything?"

Ernie popped a peanut into his mouth. "Other than our boss being a complete dick and our mums nagging us to make proper men out of one another, we're doing rather well."

Adrian looked up with a smile. "St. Mungo's is always busy. You never run out of people doing the stupidest shit. Like last week, I got this one patient-"

In the middle of his sure to be amusing anecdote, the doorbell rang. Colin closed the baby food jar. "Cor, did you invite anyone else?"

"Uh, no. This is it."

"Hm. I wonder who that could be.." He rose from his seat and went to answer. "Yes?" Opening the door, he happened upon someone he never expected to see. "...Draco?"

Draco stood in the hall, hands in his pockets and looking nervous. ''Hey Colin. How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" He clipped, glaring and folding his arms across his chest. His anger began bubbling and he forced himself to quell it. Colin clutched a fist tighter underneath to prevent clocking Draco in the jaw. (That's happening rather often lately.)

"I...I wanted to see my son."

"Uh huh. Really? How did you find us?"

In the kitchen, the guys wondered what was taking him or who was there.

"If you guys will shut up, I can hear." Cormac listened carefully. A familiar tenor graced his ears and he was suddenly very pissed. "I'll be right back."

"No, you won't." Marcus laid a hand down on Cormac's shoulder, forcing him back into his seat.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I know you're angry but I don't want you doing anything stupid. Let Colin and Draco talk, this is between them." Knowing Flint could definitely pin him to the floor if need be and possibly break his ribs, Cormac stayed put.

"Neville or Hannah wouldn't tell me so I asked Mother when we went to lunch. She was also reluctant."

Colin sharply sighed. "Why? Why now are you coming to see him? I have half a mind to hex you out of the damn complex."

Draco replied. "I know and you have every right to. I came because I miss him, Colin. I wanted to see how he was doing and I want.." he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small enchanted bag filled with gold galleons. "...to give you this. It's for the both of you."

Colin narrowed his eyes at the bag and snarled. "I don't want your money. River and I are doing just fine."

"Please don't be so difficult. Take it."

"No! Did you really expect for me to accept this like some peace offering and forget everything that happened? It's not going to work."

"I'm not trying to bribe you. He's my son too, Colin, and I want to help provide for him."

"You had your chance to do that."

"Please. I'm begging you. Let me see him only for a bit and I'll go. That's all I ask."

Colin hated the pleading look on Draco's face, not as much as he hated feeling slightly sorry for him and wanting to give in. At the same time, Draco was right. River's also his son and he admitted that he did want Draco to eventually check on him. Somehow, River missed him too. "Ugh, all right. All right. Stay here and I'll get him."

"Thank you." Grateful, Draco stood there waiting. Back in the kitchen, Cormac huffed as Colin waltzed past and picked up River.

"Come on, let's go see Daddy." River babbled incoherently while he was being carried through the living room.

Draco's mercury eyes lit up once he saw him. "Hey sweetie. Come here..." He took River into his arms and cradled him closely. ''Daddy's missed you so much. Ohhh, you are getting so big." Draco sweetly kissed the smiling baby and stroked his soft hair. River lightly squealed and mouthed on Draco's collar. Seeing his son so happy, Colin refrained to interrupt.

* * *

Behind them, Cormac stood in the hallway having felt he waited long enough. Flint gave up and let him have his way. He exhaled long and slow, trying to keep himself under some sort of control. He was faring pretty well because Draco's not on the ground. Yet. He watched Draco coo at the infant then Colin standing there, appearing rather uncomfortable himself.

_'I feel for you, Colin. I'd be upset too if Draco shown up unannounced. God, how can he bother looking him in the face? How can he... come on. Keep it together, Cormac. He'll be leaving shortly...but not before I say something to him.'_

"...I love you, River. I'm sorry that I have to leave again. I'll come back one day soon and bring you lots of presents, ok? Be good for your daddy. Bye bye.." Draco didn't want to let him go but he sadly gave him back to Colin. He's mourning the petal soft skin on his hands already. "Guess I'll see him sometime?"

"I'll think about it."

"Well, um..goodbye then."

"Bye." Colin shut the door. Seconds later, Cormac bounded after him. ''What are you...?-'' the door shut before another word could get out. Inside, Colin sat on the armchair, bouncing River on his knee and wondering what was happening out there. Was Cormac about to batter Draco? Were any neighbors about to call the aurors if things got too bad? He snuck up to the door, cracked it open and listened. He's not normally an eavesdropper but this compelled him to do it.

Draco shoved his hands inside his coat pockets and turned away. Not even a minute passes and an angry voice calls out to him.

"Draco!"

Malfoy closed his eyes and stiffened. McLaggen was on his tail and could definitely outrun him. "Cormac."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Not yet, you're not. I have a bone to pick with you. First off, how dare you fucking choose your fortune over them?" Cormac growled, glaring down at him. He remained silent. "You left them without a place to call home and you...you completely shattered Colin, not to mention, you left River without another father. You had no right to! What kind of father are you?"

Seething, Draco snapped back. "I know I fucked up! I have to live every day with the decision I made and I don't need you rubbing it in my face! I heard it from my mother and I don't need to hear it from you."

"You're gonna hear it anyway! I thought you were better than that. I thought after everything you went through together, you'd have the balls to stand up to your dad and live how you want."

"Apparently you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"You're right." Cormac shook his head. "I don't. I didn't know you were still a bloody coward. I would have never acted like you. I would have stayed no matter what because that's what a man does. If River were my son, I'd get my head out my arse, stay right where I was and take care of him."

His heart stinging, Draco glared straight into Cormac's eyes and defiantly responded. ''Let's get one thing straight, McLaggen. You're not River's father. I am. No matter what you do or how long you're around, you never will be so don't you dare think you'll have the chance to replace me. I can take care of River wherever I'm at and provide well enough for him."

"And yet I'm still here and doing a way better job than you."

"Alright, McLaggen. You can continue this parental dickwaving contest all by yourself. I'm leaving. Make sure Colin gets this." He tossed the small bag to the keeper, who effortlessly caught it.

"Fine. Go. Just like you always do."

Draco ignored this last jibe until he vacated the hallway, leaving Cormac to grab the bridge of his nose and inhale sharply. Deep down, Draco's words also hurt. He knows he's not River's father but can he help feeling like he's been more of one to him than his own natural parent? Can he help he's grown so attached to a sweet baby who really needs the extra love? Rubbing his face, Cormac returned to the door only to notice a small crack shut before he got closer. Before he turned the knob, he looked down at the bag of money in his hand then stuffed it inside his pocket.

_'Colin will be pissed if I give this to him now. I'll try to badger him with it later. This is fucking child support rightly owed.'_

* * *

 

"...I take it you heard." Cormac announced, stepping towards the blonde who pretended to groom River.

"I did." Colin sighed.

"Look, Col. I know this was between you and Draco but I had to say something. I couldn't keep silent."

"I know." Colin smiled softly. "I don't blame you. You care so much for the both of us and I really appreciate that."

"Gah boo.."

"I think he does too."

River idly puckered his lips and stared up at Cormac.

"Heh heh. I know. So, um...now that the awkwardness has left the building, mind if I take him back? I wanna see if we can get him to 'play'."

"Good luck with getting his attention." Colin responded, allowing Cormac to escort River back to his highchair. He remained sitting in the living room, watching his room-mate charm a few cards in front of River and arrange the hand perfectly. He gazed towards the door and back, not before letting out another sigh and clasping his hands together in his lap. Draco showing up put a damper on his mood. Not only that, Colin found himself becoming more and more confused.

This wasn't the only day he'd find his heart skipping a beat, no matter how many times it occurred when he was near Cormac or observing while he and the baby bonded, or how he'd faintly tense when the words 'friend' or 'boyfriend' were mentioned. Even the word 'lover' made him uneasy once he heard it flipping through the channels on TV a few days before. Colin couldn't forget lately he'd sometimes focus on his friend a little more often than he should. Yes, Cormac was devastatingly handsome and his body...good god.

In one very, VERY small moment of weakness, Colin wouldn't have minded dropping everything just to be banged until the break of dawn by that man. But, reason prevailed and the blood went back to his brain. Colin knew Cormac was his friend and only that. Besides, even if Cormac did decide to settle down with someone, it would be quite a while from now.

_'Probably some girl or bloke he'd meet at the bar or a match..or...or something. Feh. Why am I even thinking about this? I don't like him that. I don't.'_

He stole a glance of the photo on the table next to him. It was one of his random snapshots he took around the flat. Well, not random per se. He caught this beautiful snapshot of Cormac lounging on the couch with River lying on his chest. A quidditch match aired on TV and Cormac was trying to jumpstart his education but the poor baby was so disinterested and sleepy, therefore, Cormac cradled the wiggle worm and let him be. Colin stared at the close-up black and white image of Cormac's serene eyes, his gorgeous smile, the look of silent adoration...

_'Oh, goddamn it.'_

Yeah, so his totally platonic feelings for Cormac were completely out the window now. As much as he truly tried to run, he found himself being pulled back to the thought that maybe dating again wouldn't be such a bad idea. But to try and pursue Cormac, the wild and almost unapproachable stallion he's known and only befriended, would it be worth risking years of friendship for a relationship that might not work out?

Colin smoothed fingers through his locks and stared up at the ceiling. _'He seems so wonderful. Cormac's been there for me. He's offered his home to us. He gives me comfort, he's practically taken River under his wing and defended him on several occasions. Why am I having an issue here? Am I that afraid of losing another person I care about? Am I afraid of risking River's heart if Cormac decides to leave? Or am I just scared of rejection? I...I really need to think about this. I can't let Cormac know. Not yet.'_

"Hey, Col?"

Just the man he was thinking of. "Yeah, Cor?"

"Coming back to the game? I think River's close to beating Justin."

"Uh, sure. I'll be right there."

* * *

**And there you go. I hope it's not too boring. I had to do some filling in and hey, I did bring Draco back for a bit and now we're getting to see what's going on in Colin's mind. Perhaps Colin will consider visitation now that Draco knows where they're staying? Maybe. Anyway, more to come...especially regarding Colin and Cormac! (I freaking hope I can update sooner...)**


End file.
